


火与狂怒皆为他所得~He's Got The Fire And The Fury

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害／安慰, 黑暗主题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 这有迹可寻，这是预兆，这是一切的终结……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [He's Got The Fire And The Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459245) by strangeandcharm. 



> 作者note:  
> 这是“熔化”系列最后的故事（这次是真的！）。  
> 一如既往，感谢所有阅读此文并留下评论的人们——你们是最棒的！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者note:  
> 这次是真的了哈哈哈~好吧我也希望读完全文的人能给我留下评论~

 

 

 

 

 **All the angels sing about** **天使们都在吟咏**

 **Jesus' mighty sword** **耶稣的利剑**

 **and they'll shield you with their wings** **他们将用羽翼庇护你**

 **and keep you close to the lord** **让你靠近主**

 **don't pay heed to temptation** **别受那引诱**

 **for his hands are so cold** **因为魔鬼的双手冰冷**

 **you gotta help me keep the devil** **你要帮我将恶魔**

 **way down in the hole** **留在深深的洞中**

**_~ Tom Waits[_ ** **_way down in the hole]_ **

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Dean突然惊醒了，他在座位上猝然一动，差点让自己的脑袋和车窗来了个亲密接触，Sam担心地瞥了他一眼。他哥喘着粗气，用手掌撑着仪表盘，让自己稳住。他随即坐直身体，缩了缩脖子，左右转动了一下。

“伙计，你还好吗？”Sam担心地问着。

阳光透过挡风玻璃，依旧眩目，Dean眨了眨眼睛，举起手抵挡刺眼的光线。他的脸涨得通红，看起来似乎还有点恍惚，Sam咬住自己的嘴唇。 ** _别又来一次啊_** 。

“很好，”过了一会儿Dean回答着，声音有些飘，很明显还无法集中精神。“啥事都没有。”

“是哦，”Sam哼了一声，把视线重新转向路面。“你最近没什么烦心事，没有什么能把你吵醒。”

“别，别开这个头，Sammy，”Dean警告着，他的声音变得很低沉。“我没这个心情。”他把手伸进储物箱摸索着，掏出他的墨镜，把它戴上，叹了口气，放松下来，“伙计，这也太亮了。”

Sam把着方向盘，拇指在边缘无意识地蹭着，撅着嘴。他察觉到Dean的视线扫了他一下，但他什么也没说。

“咋啦，牢骚鬼？”过了几分钟，在车内尴尬地沉默了一会儿后，Dean问道，“我是边睡边流口水还是咋的？”

“Dean，”Sam刚起了个头，但又停了下来。他转头看着他哥，希望他别戴着那墨镜。他讨厌这样——不能直接看着他的眼睛。有时候Dean根本就很难读懂，更别提现在有这东西挡着道了。

“你看，我知道去年夏天你过得很难，你不想谈，我理解，”他开始说下去，Dean恼火地喷了口气，翻了个白眼，看向窗外。“但你又开始做噩梦，上一回当你肯和我谈谈，聊聊梦见了什么，它们似乎就都不见了。”他摇摇头，“拜托……我是想帮忙，就只是这样。”

Dean低下头。Sam看见汗水在他脖子上闪着光，在他的衬衫领口上方有一道晒伤的痕迹，那是他们那天早上挖坟所致。

“我并没有梦见地狱，那些噩梦，”他哥说道，“我已经有一阵子没再梦见了。”

Sam扬起眉毛。“你没有？那到底是什么？”

Dean摇摇头。“这是我的隐私。我不想谈论这个。”

对Sam而言要找出答案并不需要太多推理。“那就是Cas，对不对？就是上个月发生的事？”

“‘隐私’这两字你有哪儿不明白，Sam？”

Sam知道那种语气：那是Dean的 ** _到此为止，Sam，不然你就是找打_** 的腔调。他强迫自己集中注意力盯着前路，眯着眼，他的一支胳膊滑到窗外，手指伸到车顶上。金属的热气让他的指尖发烫。这是南卡罗来纳州热得要命的夏日，甚至从窗外吹进微风都无法帮着降降温。

他们开着车，穿过一片毫无特色的，看上去都差不多的田地，几乎一成不变的景色持续了好一会儿，寂静填满了他俩之间的空间。最终Dean轻声笑了起来，抓了抓自己的脑门。

“有什么好笑的？”

“哦，你知道的。”Dean耸耸肩。“我只是想起那些时候，其中之一就那么冒了出来，让我想到我们到底是在干什么。我们搅进上帝和Lucifer的战争中，成了启示录的一部分。我成了某种锁，能让那个恶魔永远呆在地狱里，一个神秘的封印。”他夸张地挥舞着双手，特意强调“封印”一词，嘲弄着它，“而你能用意念驱魔。加上，瞧瞧咱的爱情之路——你有个恶魔，我有个诡异的天使。基督啊，好小子。如果爸这会儿能看到我们，该死的，他会说啥好？”

“他会踢我屁股。”Sam点点头，想象了一下那副情景，不禁笑了起来。“可怜的Ruby可能都呆不了五分钟。在我们能出手之前，她就会被赶回地狱。”

“哈，这是肯定的。”Dean表示同意。“我就是没法想象他会怎么评论我和Cas。”

Sam思索了一下。“我也不知道。”他确实想不出来，“我不知道哪个会让他更震惊，你和一个天使搞在一起，或者因为他是个男人。”他摇摇头，吹了声口哨，“伙计，要是爸找你谈，到那时我可不想掺合进去，那该有多尴尬。”

Dean好奇地看了Sam一眼，问道：“要是Ruby是个男的，那你会怎么做？”

Sam咯咯笑了起来。“那是什么破问题啊？”

“我只是很好奇，Sam。如果Ruby会是……我不知道， ** _Rudy_** 。如果有个男的，而且是去年夏天唯一一个照顾你，在你身边的人？如果他和Ruby一样辣得要命，但是他是个男人，嗯？”

“这也太蠢了，Dean。”

“不见得。”Dean边回答着，边靠着椅背坐直。“要知道，Ruby和Castiel也没有太大不同。他们都是拥有强大力量的造物，栖居于人类的身体中。要是Ruby恰巧挑了个男性？他的性格还是Ruby，对吧？那你还会对他有兴趣吗？”

Sam琢磨着他的话，突然感到好奇，但他想了一会儿才得出结论。“不。”他说，“我不会。你看，Ruby和我……我们只是对彼此有性趣。只是如此。我们相处得很好，但当她不在身边，我也不会很想念她。不像你和Castiel，我们这不是真爱。”他忍不住用了“真爱”一词，这词听起来有点刺耳，有点傻，足以让Dean恼火地扫了他一眼。“而且，嘿，让我问你个同样的问题：如果Castiel是个女孩，你会怎么做?”

“哦，那就简直 ** _太棒了_** ，”Dean大声说道，看上去对这个想法兴高采烈，Sam不禁笑了。

“所以你希望他是个女人？你当真？”

“行了，Sam，我还是 ** _我_** 。”Dean夸张地喘了口气，“我还是喜欢小妞啊。像是长长的头发，光滑的大腿，哦，高跟鞋。而且，我的上帝啊……”他叹了口气，“大胸。”

Sam闷哼出声。

“但，还是不要。我更喜欢Cas，不想换掉他。”他低头看着自己的手指关节，屈张着手指，突然之间，他的声音听起来很悲伤。他正想念着他的天使。就算Sam不是心理学家也能琢磨出来。

有句话都到了嘴边，他想问 ** _你有考虑过他那副皮囊的主人吗？_** 但他没有问，有些事也许不提更好。他就当Castiel做了和Ruby一样的事：只找些快死的或者刚死了的可怜人，就这样据为己用。但他也有点害怕，如果他并不是这样呢？要是天使找到的是某个倒霉的家伙，正祈祷上帝能让他领略天堂的神迹，那么如今那家伙又身在何处？Castiel和Dean做爱的时候，他会介意吗？当Cas受伤的时候，他会有感觉吗？莫非他就是被囚禁在那里，就像Meg附身在Sam身上，占据着他那时候一样？这个念头让他很不舒服，而这是——至少是这些天以来——Castiel唯一真正让他感到害怕的事。

“那是啥？”他哥突然说道，向前探出身子。

Sam向他指的方向看去。在他们前方，凭空出现了一片风暴云，阴暗，不祥，在那一片完美的晴空之下尤为奇怪，像是它根本出现在错误的地方，像是它根本 ** _不属于那里_** 。这让他脖子后面的汗毛倒竖。

“我不知道，”他喃喃低语，放慢车速，他看见前方的车辆也慢了下来。“在一分钟之前还没这玩意儿。”

车辆全都停下了。Dean摇下车窗探出身去，向前方望去。“发生了一起事故，”他说道，“看起来就在那团云的下面。”

“那是烟吗？”Sam感到奇怪，但事实并非如此——它就是云，不是其它任何东西。也不是恶魔什么的。他又想到。

“该死，可能有人受伤了。”不一会儿Dean就钻出车辆，打开后备箱，拿出他们的医疗器械。Sam也出去帮他，他走到阳光下，一边遮挡着刺目的光线，一边看去。他们附近车上的乘客也都在做着相同的举动，所有人都好奇地盯着那朵云。Sam抬起头来，看见云的下方不断落下什么东西，银光闪烁——太大了，肯定不是雨点，但要说是闪电又太小了。他弄不清那些到底是什么，但他知道这些东西把他给吓到了。

他们离发生事故的地方还有好长一段距离。当他们接近时候，他们看见有辆红色 _悍马_ 侧翻在地，一些人聚集在它周围，地上有碎玻璃，小小的像是子弹般散落在旁边，非常坚硬，Sam都能感觉到它们在他鞋底嘎吱作响。他听见一个女人在尖叫，孩子们笑着，好几个人对着空中的云指指点点。他又瞥了一眼那朵云，它现在看起来小多了，开始变薄消散。闪光都消失了。

“有人受伤吗？”Dean提高音量，“我这有药箱。”

“没事，他们都很好。”一个男人回答着，笑嘻嘻地说道，“你们看见那条鱼了吗？那天杀的鱼！打碎了他们的窗户，差点杀了他们！”

“鱼？”Dean重复着，困惑不解，但接着Sam踩到了什么东西，脚下一滑，不得不抓住他哥哥的胳膊，让自己站稳。他往下一看。

他的脚下有一条鳟鱼。

“这他妈的……”

到处都是鱼。刚死的，闪闪发亮，湿漉漉的。有的内脏迸出，在车顶上喷得到处都是；有的被车辆碾过。他又走了几步，越过侧翻的悍马向前看去，前方十米长的路面上，满是银光闪闪的鱼鳞，鲜血将道路染成暗红色，轮胎在上面切出了横七竖八的黑色线条。整个臭气熏天。

“这是运货卡车漏了吗？”他惊讶地问着。

“不，当然不是。”那男人回答着，指着车边的一个女人，她震惊地盯着车子，显然是司机。“问她！问这里任何人！它们就这样该死的从半空中掉下来！成百条鱼！活像下雨般，就像是上帝亲手把它们扔到地上！”

Sam转过头来盯着Dean。两人面面相觑。

“哦，我确信这肯定不关上帝的事。”Dean阴郁地回答着。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

等他们那天晚上到达斯帕坦堡给自己找了个房间，这事已经闹得沸沸扬扬，当地电视台和广播电台一直在滚动播出。等到第二天早晨他们醒来时，这事已上了全国头条新闻，但这是因为这个现象远不止在南卡罗来纳州发生。

在孟菲斯、贝克斯菲尔德、辛辛那提和雷诺，鱼雨从天空倾盆而下。俾斯麦、卡森城和博伊西则经历了不同类型的雨。显然是从几百英里外被席卷而起的小雏鸡被砸在居民家的阳台上，或者路面上，制造出一个个血腥的小坑，或者——如果他们运气实在太烂——他们的头上。在博伊西，有两人被从空中掉落的家禽砸了个昏迷不醒，贝克斯菲尔德的一名学生骑着自行车时被一条鱼砸了个正着，她摔倒在地，不幸脑袋又砸到人行道上，陷入昏迷。

要不是这些事 ** _真的_** 发生在身边，换个立场来看，这可能还挺滑稽的。

第二天堪萨斯刮起了龙卷风，虽然这算不上很特别。但，华盛顿特区来场水龙卷就不一样了。环绕华盛顿纪念碑的旗杆上，星条旗尽数被风卷走，杰斐逊纪念堂旁边河边的樱桃树则被吹得光秃秃的。全部过程都被CNN的摄像机拍了下来，兄弟俩看着这场大屠杀，很难相信在这场灾难中没人遇害。

Bobby很快就给他们打电话了。

“所以这显然是天启的征兆喽，”Dean说道，Sam在他身边打开电脑，希望他的鞋子别闻起来还带着鱼内脏的恶心味道。“一定是这样的——‘圣经’上写着呢。但这是啥意思？Lilith这回想干啥？”

Sam听见从话筒那头传来Bobby的声音，微弱，听起来很遥远。Dean瞥了他一眼，耸了耸肩，示意他——Bobby毫无头绪。

“我想我们得继续研究，”大概又过了几分钟，Dean说着，他的声音似乎和这个念头一样垂头丧气。“或者，期待某个在附近的好心天使决定出手，给点希望。”

 ** _是啊_** ，Sam想， ** _如果能有变化不是很好吗？_**

距他们最后一次看见Castiel已经过去五星期了。Uriel代替他留下守望，至少他是这么说的。但他们也没见到Uriel。事实上，那会儿Sam已经有点习惯了被天使注视着的想法，从某种程度上来说，知道这几个月来Castiel一直伴在他们身边总是令人感到欣慰——当然，直到路易斯安，那时候，那个恶魔把这一切都毁了。从那以后，什么都没有了。Dean总是能知道Castiel就在附近，因为他能感知到他。但他现在无法感觉到他 ** _抑或_** Uriel——后者嘛，倒不是说他之前就能感觉得到——而Sam知道Dean最恨不加怀疑就全盘接受。好吧，那他们到底有没有被监视着？

“好的，对，随时通知我。谢啦，Bobby。”Dean啪地合上电话，叹了口气，转过来看着Sam，“好了，至少有一件事是确凿无疑的。”

“什么？”

“我们啥也不知道。”

“Bobby真的毫无头绪？”

“他就像你；过去几个月来，他几乎记住了他那书堆里的每一个关于启示录的描述。他说他不记得里面有提到什么鱼的雨。不管怎样，没有能和封印联系起来的部分。龙卷风和水龙卷，怎么说吧……它们全与末日有关，伴随着地震，火山喷发，要多热闹有多热闹。”Dean用手捂住脸，忧心忡忡。“不管发生了什么，这都不一般。要是我们正在走向尽头，我也不觉得奇怪——Lilith一定快解开最后的封印了，这将把人人都爱的恶魔放出地狱。”

“太棒了。”Sam面无表情地说道，“那我们该怎么办？”

“要我说，要么傻坐着啥也不干，或者找点乐子？我们 ** _还能_** 做啥？除非Uriel愿意屈尊下到这儿来给我们点指示？”他叹了口气，握紧拳头。“我没法理解，Sam。万能的上帝把我从地狱里拉出来一定该有什么原因吧。你一定会觉得祂这会儿该告诉我为什么了吧，但啥玩意也没有，像是这外头风平浪静，啥也没发生！”

“你变成了封印，Dean。你把事情搞得更复杂了。”

“是吗？那你又怎么知道这不是祂安排好的？”

Sam扬起眉毛，“你当真？”

Dean沮丧地吁了一口气。“该死的，Sammy。我不知道我该 ** _想些啥_** 。有那么些日子，我能做的就是相信自己又活了过来，更别说我怎么就成了某个见鬼的天堂计划的一部分。”

Sam没有说话。他转回电脑前，打开Google，输入“怪异天气”。有那么段时间他发现自己也很难相信Dean又活了过来。他花了好长时间，好几个月，才让自己相信这事是真的。

“哦，见鬼，”看到搜索后的内容，他突然脱口而出。他刚刚搜索的结果已经跳出，显示在屏幕上了。

“我不就总爱这么说么？”在他身后，Dean说着，不无讽刺。“它总是预示着 ** _欢乐_** 多多，对吧？”

Sam一脸苦相，“不只是我们。”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

一场沙尘暴席卷了澳大利亚爱丽丝泉，没人知道它从哪里刮起，这一现象导致电力线瘫痪，发电机堵塞，机场关闭，整个城市与世界隔绝。没人知道那里的27000名居民是否还好。三天以来，没人收到过来自那里的任何消息。

在智利，纳塔莱斯港市遭受飓风袭击……飓风在城市中心生成，周围没有陆地。然而，这并不是说，灾难过后还能有人幸存，还能讲述这一过程：这只有留给其他人了，风暴刚一消退，立刻前来的救援人员面对此景哑口无言，他们发现已经无人生还，无人需要救援了。

海啸摧毁了位于印度海岸附近的拉克沙群岛，在此之前，没有任何预警：没有证据证明地震触发了海啸，也没有水下滑坡。海啸在夜晚袭来，科学家们完全困惑不解。他们急得抓耳挠腮，检查着地震监视仪上输出的数据，然而，数以千计的人死去了。

在中国，位于七个不同城镇的七个矿井在二十分钟内相继倒塌。数百人死亡。没有人知道是什么引起了这场灾难；这些矿井相距数百里。起初当局怀疑是违规操作，但没有发现爆炸物。这些矿井只是就这么塌陷，有如一只巨大的脚从上面踏过。

横跨西班牙全境，每一个动物园里，每一只被饲养着的鸟 ** _恰恰_** 都在同一时刻死去，异常精确。其它鸟类都未受到影响，只有那些被关在笼子里的鸟。但是还不到24小时，这个国家的一些人已经确信这是一种致命的禽流感，它将毁灭人类。他们掏出枪，射向天空中的每只有着翅膀的生灵。

阿拉斯加的雷切斯诺火山突然爆发。这是人类历史上的首次。没有人看到爆发的确切情形，但是它向天空喷射出的尘埃形成数百英里的污染带，将北极圈的冰层喷成了黑色。

名单仍在继续。

还在继续。

人们 ** _正在死去_** 。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

接下来两个星期里，兄弟俩只能开着车继续四处转悠，所以，他们就开着车，从一个小镇到另一个小镇，一个城市到另一个城市，他们总在路上奔波，因为这样的话对Dean更安全点。一开始，Dean想顺道调查一下发生在他们周围的这些案件：蒙大拿州的牛群死亡事件（一大早牧场主发现两千头牛倒毙，惊呆了，现在陷入穷困潦倒的境地）；夜间中央公园狼群出没（“一定是有人放出来的，这是极其危险的恶作剧，”纽约市长宣布道，“但我们很快就能围捕它们。”）然而，搜捕它们的警察只找到了被咬死吃得零碎的松鼠们，更别提一个被撕成碎片的无家可归者；肯塔基州出现大量鬼火（在夜空中璀璨明亮，夜复一夜，那些亮光在空中蹦跳翻滚，当地人围观拍照，然而 ** _哦哦哦_** 接着就是 ** _啊啊啊_** ，鬼火开始爆炸，几个旁观者丧生。）但是Sam不让他去，他意识到与这些现象接触并不是个好主意，他一有机会就会提醒Dean，当务之急是保持低调，保护好封印，保护好他自己。

然而，这实在很困难。每当夜幕降临，兄弟俩窝在小旅馆，电视上全屏皆是离奇死亡的报道，Sam就越发觉得他们得去到那里，好好 ** _大战_** 一场。

Dean再一次无法入睡。Sam以前就见过他如此这般：白天，他大口灌下酒精，竭力保持清醒，有条不紊，还能来几个俏皮段子，试图让夜夜降临的焦虑别影响到他弟弟。但即使旅馆房间昏黑一片，Sam仍一清二楚，每隔几小时，他哥就会猝然惊醒。他听见他喘息声和呻吟声，有一次他甚至跑到浴室呕吐。一周之后，Sam也跟着无法入睡，因为Dean迷失在噩梦里弄出的动静已经严重干扰到他的睡眠。最终，他俩都落得疲倦不堪，最终决定在一个无名小镇上过个几晚，因为他们实在太累，连开车的力气都没有了。

到了晚上，他们不开电视，Sam亦放弃了电脑。

他们已经看够了Lilith造成的这所有的苦难。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Sam睡得很熟，基本算是不省人事。但突然间他醒了过来，双手一阵乱摸，寻找着武器，因为他听到有谁正在尖叫着。但只过了几秒，他突然意识到他听见的声音只是Dean正从另一场噩梦中醒来——窒息般的大叫，紧接着是低沉的呻吟声，以及渐渐平息的喘息声。事到如今，他已经听得够多，完全能分辨出来了。

他伸手把灯打开，突如其来的刺眼光线让他不禁眯起眼。Dean直挺挺地坐着，他的胸膛起伏着，然后他环顾四周，视线掠过Sam就像仍迷失在噩梦中一般。

“Dean？”他咕哝着，声音远还没清醒，依旧沙哑，“你还好吗？”

他哥看了他好一会儿，然后才挪开视线，在毯子下收起双腿，这样他就能把胳膊撑在上面。他用双手捂着脑袋，等他开口时，声音像是被闷住了。

“我想我再也没法坚持下去了，Sammy。”

Sam也坐了起来，尽量振作，不去理会倦意。这也许是一个月来Dean最坦诚的话了。“和我说说。”他温和地说道。

Dean的肩膀耸了起来。“这很难解释。”

“试试又没什么坏处。”

他哥又抬起头，凝视着对面的墙壁。“你知道我和Cas有着某种联系，对吧？”

“对。”Sam用一只手把头发从眼前拨开。他这一举动更多的是为了掩饰自己颤抖的手，倒不是真看不清楚。

“我们能……”Dean停了下来，吁了口气。“这听起来很疯狂，伙计，但是我们像是能读到对方的想法。或者体会到彼此的感受。主要是情绪，或者是感觉。要是我碰触他，就在留着我的手印的位置，或者他碰我的……我们就能稍微分享一些事情。”他看着Sam，表情似在沉思。“相当傻，对吧？”

“我知道这种感觉，”Sam觉得他的胃都跟着轻轻地抽搐了一下。他得告诉Dean这件事，这突然显得很重要。“去年，在Castiel受伤的那个晚上，在水库的那次。”

“啥？”Dean口水都喷了出来，眼睛瞪得大大的。“但是，怎么……”

“当你把自己的灵魂灌给他时，我不得不把你推开。我碰到了你的肩膀，就只有那一秒。但我看到了那些事，就像是突然在我脑子里引爆了一个炸弹或者别的什么。就像是我以前曾有过的那样，看到幻觉。”

Dean咽了口唾沫，看起来相当有戒心。“你看到了什么？”

Sam笑了。“你和妈妈。还有你和我小时候。都是快乐的时光。你最喜欢的记忆，诸如此类的东西。”

Dean皱起眉头，“真的？没别的？”

“呃……”Sam并不想说这个。他 ** _真的_** 不想提到这个。但他必须诚实，而他已经带着这个秘密瞒了九个月，几乎天衣无缝。是时候老实交代了，他想着。“我看见你和Cas，”他说着，很是窘迫，声音也随之降低。“在沙漠。犹他州，我想就是那里。只是闪过一些画面，很快，但……呃，我看见了……你懂的。”

Dean对着他眨了眨眼，接着，嘴角突然微微扬起，挤出个微笑。“哦，难道你不知道，”他说，“我的兄弟是个变态。”

“拜托，Dean——我可是一直都想要忘掉的。感觉那像是我在偷窥你。”

“因为你就是，”Dean哼了一声，咧嘴一笑，太过用力，眼角都挤出了皱纹。“我赌你真的还挺乐在其中。你这个偷窥狂，肌肉男！”

Sam本可以勒死他的。一直以来，他以为Dean要是知道他都看见——不， ** _感觉到了_** ——他和Castiel的那场激烈性爱，一定会羞愧难当，深受其辱，但他哥甚至都没对他发火，反而觉得这很好笑！但他其实早该知道，以他对Dean的了解，他哥倒是很可能在这种地方都能找乐子，但他却一直藏着掖着，瞒着他哥。这会儿他对自己恼火极了，低下了头。

“那么，你就知道这是什么感受了。”Dean冲他点点头。“那些闪现的画面，它们能让你体验到一些东西。”

“哦，是啊。”Sam回答着。“我没法忘掉它，至少没法很快忘记它。”他抬起头来，却看到Dean垂下头，看起来精疲力尽。Sam皱着眉头看着他。“你看到了什么？”他问道。突然之间，碎片像是自动组合在一起，所有的一切清清楚楚。他感到一阵寒意，猜到了他哥将要说些什么…… ** _哦，该死_** 。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫不决。“最后一次我看到他，我碰到了他的肩膀。真愚蠢，我根本没过脑，他也不想让我这么做。但我还是碰到了他，我看到……”他闭上眼，转过身去。“我看到那个恶魔对他干了什么。所有一切。好吧，不算全部——那只是瞬间爆发，你知道，很快的。在这之后，你的大脑得花上一段时间才能搞清楚塞进来的那些东西。但从那时候开始，我就无法停下，我总是看见它。”他突然颤抖了一下，“而且，我能 ** _感觉到它_** 。”

“你的噩梦全都是为着Castiel？”Sam明白了，吓得目瞪口呆。

“我猜这样说也没错，是啊。”Dean又把脑袋埋进双手之中，他的肢体显得很僵硬。“而且，这变得更糟了。每天晚上，它们都变得更加生动鲜明，更……痛苦。我不知道这是为什么。我想它可能和这些出现的征兆和灾难有关……但，我不知道，伙计。我只想它停下来。”

Sam沉默了好一会儿，这信息量太大了。再一次，Dean因Castiel而受伤，但不知怎的，他发现自己对此竟气不起来。他 ** _怎能_** 因此对天使感到愤怒？他心里最清楚，天使经历的这些可怕的，难以想象的事，全都是为了保护他哥。他看到恶魔对他做了什么：折磨他，把他切开，对他下咒。他真的不敢去想究竟还发生了什么。强奸真的不是他会乐意讨论的话题，而且他也知道，Castiel也不想让他多加探究。但如今，Dean却在重温着这一噩梦，夜复一夜，Sam突然发现他脑子充满着痛斥着自己的画面。

“Castiel怎么说？”他问道，打破了沉寂，“当他知道你看到了一切？”

Dean耸耸肩，“他什么也没说。事实上，他根本没机会说，因为我昏过去了。我不知道他那闪闪发亮的天使大脑目前在想些什么，但是我知道他羞愧得要死，觉得他自己是全宇宙最大的罪人或者什么别的东西。”

“这不是他的错，”Sam不由自主地接上。

Dean瞥了他一眼。“他没有 ** _反抗_** 他，Sam，”他的声音颤抖着，但还是说了下去，“他告诉恶魔，他可以把自己双手奉上，任由他摆布绝不反抗，这样他就会放过我，这就是他所做的事。他遵守诺言，因为他是操蛋的乖天使，他们就是这样信守承诺。所以至始至终，这事就没停过，他觉得是他自己 ** _放任_** 它发生。这把他的脑子搅得一团糟。”

Sam想不到该怎么安慰他。怪不得最后一次，当他看到Castiel，天使看上去是如此悲伤。无怪乎他必须离开，去祷告，试图“补充”他自己。他一定是感觉到自己这样就是背叛了Dean，更别提上帝，还有他所信仰，信奉的一切。

“这样不对。”停顿了一会儿，他说道。

“这还用得着你说？”Dean阴郁地回答着。

“他很快就会回来的，Dean。我相信他会的。他说过他会回来的，他只是需要点时间。”

“是啊。”Dean说道，“但他也需要我，即使他不知道。”他低下头揉揉眼睛。他没有说口，但他在心里默默地补上—— ** _我也需要他_** 。

Sam转过脸去，深感不安。他要怎么才能帮他哥度过这一难关呢？这些听起来并不像是普通的噩梦。它们不会因为Dean肯说出来，找人倾诉就能轻易消失。说到底，他说出口的这些甚至不是他自己的感觉。

“我们能做的估计就只有这一件事了。”过了一会儿，他思索着提出。

“你有主意了？”Dean瞥向他，那一丝希望让他脸都亮了起来。

Sam叹了口气。“不完全是，但得试看看。当你睡着的时候我会保持清醒，你一做噩梦我就把你叫醒。也许这会招致最坏的结果。你睡会不好觉，但至少你不必再经历那一切了。”

Dean看了他好一会儿才把视线转开。“我很感激，Sammy，我真的很感谢你这么为我着想。但你也需要睡觉的。”

“不会比你现在更需要了。来吧，至少试试看，试个几晚，看这有没有用。”

他哥想了想，叹了口气。“我想，这得看世界还剩下几晚了，对吧？”

Sam看向他身后漆黑一片的电视屏幕。当他们现在就这样坐在旅馆内无所事事，又发生了些什么其它的灾难吗？又死了多少人？

“反正我也睡不了太多。”他苦涩地说。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

第二天，他们过得很轻松，在当地一个购物中心好好逛了逛，把他们缺少的补给都囤积了一些。他们选了个餐厅好好吃了一顿，而不是以往那种油腻的路边小饭馆，确保他们吃的是可口的食物，适量蔬菜，而不是什么垃圾食品。从这就能看出Dean到底有多累，他甚至都没出声抱怨。

到了下午他就睡着了。Sam一边留意着他，一边搜索着电视节目，想找点别那么痛苦的东西看看，最后决定连续不断地看 ** _辛普森一家_** 。每当电视台插播新闻报道，他就把声音关掉。他看够了新闻主播一边播报，一边看着提词器，试图掩饰着他们眼睛里流露出的恐惧。

前一天晚上，威尼斯已经坠入大海。

他接连看着 ** _辛普森一家_** 好几个小时，但一次也没笑过。

在他身边，Dean做着梦。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

_他没有力量。他不像是自己，不是任何一种能稍微接近点的存在，无论他意志有多么坚定，无论他多么热切地祈祷，他都无法反抗这个卑鄙的恶魔。符咒已经把他给牢牢控制住了。_

_几个世纪以来，他不是没受过伤，这是事实，天使又不是不可战胜的，虽然在人类敬畏的目光中，他们可能就是如此。但他受过的苦难，没有一样可以和如今这个相提并论。他被焚烧着，活生生的，从身体里燃起的火焰，_ _被囚禁在一个肉体的躯壳里，绝望之极，他不顾一切想炸开它，冲出去，逃出去。这太不舒服，不得动弹，太紧，难以忍受。它是……不洁的。他胳膊上的刻痕传来的疼痛令他发狂，几乎让他失去理智，它向外延伸，一波又一波痛苦，像海啸般席卷他全身，但和那种被强行拘束的感觉比起来，就不算什么了。难以忍受，卑鄙的感觉。_

 _很难集中注意力，很难保持清醒的头脑，但他知道，他现在唯一的目标，就是保护Dean Winchester。不，他告诉自己：这是为了保护封印，不只是_ _Dean_ _，然而，他能想到的就只有_ _Dean_ _。_ _他知道他的兄弟们会尽快赶到——没有哪个天使能忍受把他们中间的一员交由魔鬼之手。但直到那一刻，他必须拖延时间，让它无暇顾及，让它全然不知这一强有力的物件早已_ _落入它的控制之下。_

 _Sam_ _会来救我们的，他想。一切全靠_ _Sam_ _了。_

 _一个天使把他所有的希望全都寄托在一个流着恶魔血的人类身上。光是这个念头似乎就是在公然_ _亵渎上帝，但他已经太累了，无法仔细研究这个_ _想法。而且一介天使，居然会疲惫不堪？这个恶魔用它的言语，符咒，就能驾御着如此可怕，邪恶的力量。这怎么可能？它是怎么做到的？_

_恶魔说了些什么，那个字，如此不洁，亵渎，玷污，它的声音像是无数尖锐的针，扎入他的心中。他尖叫着，在布满灰尘，肮脏的木地板上扭动，抽搐，但当他退缩时，他知道实际上它还是对他有所好处，因为大部分疼痛都消退了。在他胳膊上的印记仍在燃烧着，但突然之间，它没有再进一步深入，不再毒害他。有那么一会儿他如释重负，松了口气，他感到又能沐浴在璀璨的金色荣光之下。但等到他抬起头看着俯在他身上的造物时，金色的光芒随之黯淡，悄然无踪。_

_它释放他只为了一个缘故：这样他就能分毫不差地感受到它的双手将要如何玩弄，亵渎他。_

_他试图挣扎，喘息着，他前臂的碎骨研磨挤压着，但恶魔一把抓住他的头发，把他拉得坐直起来。他能看见在那皮囊之上，恶魔游离徘徊，但他并不认识它。它和它的其它同类一样丑陋。在刹那之间，他看见很早曾是人类的那个它，几百年了，他皱着眉，仍沉迷于卑鄙凶残的人生。_

_“现在就不要挣扎了，”它嘶嘶出声，宛如毒蛇的引信，“你答应过的，如果我让他活着，你就不会反抗我。我可不喜欢打打闹闹，我更爱心甘情愿的玩伴。”_

_“不，”他本能地回答道。_

_“你可是许过诺言的。你要打破天使的承诺吗，Castiel？”_

_随着他的名字从恶魔口中说出，疼痛几乎划开他每一寸灵魂。这是他所知道的最令人发指的感受，堕落，败坏，他知道自己已经被反复玷污过多次了，甚至那个造物还未曾把手放到他身上。他呻吟着，完全无法掩饰他的痛苦；但更糟的是，他知道恶魔说的是对的：他已经答应了。_

_“你……需要我做什么？”他气_ _喘_ _吁吁，羞愧在他的灵魂中闪烁。_ **天父，原谅我** 。 _他祈祷着。_

_恶魔放开他的头发，把手伸到裤子上，用一只手解开腰带。“很好。首先，我需要你那张漂亮的嘴。”_

~ ~ ~

 

Sam突然一惊，清醒过来。他发现自己躺在床上，惊讶地眨着眼。在他面前的电视屏幕里，Homer Simpson正和Burns聊天。要不是电视里的动画片呈现一片明亮的黄色调，多少还能有点光线投射在两张床上，房间就几乎完全黑了。Sam皱起眉头，他完全睡死了，天也黑了， ** _该死！_**

他打开床头灯，转向Dean。他哥呼吸沉重，眉头紧锁，汗水在他脸上闪闪发光。他对灯光完全没有反应，但他颤抖着，全身都跟着抖动了一下，接着又是一次。他显然是在做噩梦。

Sam关掉电视——里头正在播放着斯普林菲尔德核电站彻底摧毁的消息，这可不是他乐意听到的——轻轻推了推他哥的肩膀。Dean一点反应也没有，所以他又推了推，叫着他的名字，还是毫无反应。

“拜托，Dean——醒醒，”他不觉换上了命令的语气，更用力地推了推。

“离开他。”一个声音在他身后说道。

Sam跳了起来，飞快地转过身，发现Castiel正站在门边。

“Cas！”他气喘吁吁，看到天使他是那样如释重负，几乎都感到心痛了起来。

天使点头致意，穿过房间走到Dean的床边。Sam还有点昏昏欲睡，所有的感官都还未上线，但他身上有些东西让他看起来……不太一样。他还没搞明白那究竟是什么。

“他一直在做噩梦，”他告诉他，下一句话就这么紧接着脱口而出，“都是关于发生在你身上的事。”他突然感觉到有什么硬肿的东西堵住了喉咙。

“我知道。”Castiel正低着头凝视着Dean，他脸上又带着那种Sam已经熟知了的不可捉摸的表情。他把一只手放在Dean的额头上，他哥的表情变得柔和了，紧张的感觉也从他身上消失了。Castiel这么做的时候，呼吸跟着急促起来，Sam不禁怀疑刚刚他是否看见了Dean的脑子在想些什么。

“你能把它们拿掉吗？”Sam问道。

“不能，”Castiel回答道，“但我能帮他。”他把两根手指放在Dean的额头上，显然这让他睡得更沉，然后他往后退了一步，转而看向Sam：“我会说我很抱歉，但恐怕这一句话我对你已经说过太多次了。”

“它们变得越来越糟。”Sam告诉他，“最后几个晚上情况真的很糟糕。他觉得也许这些梦和最近发生的那些事有所关联。”

“在某种程度上，确实如此。”天使回过头看着Dean，他的表情很悲伤。“几星期来我一直在保护他，试图让他远离那些梦，让他别老是想那些念头。但最近几天……我实在太忙了。我没有多余的精力。”

“很忙？忙着在……”Sam停了下来。他突然明白了，为什么Castiel看上去如此不同。他并没有穿着他的风衣，或者外套。领带也不见了。他的衬衫袖子卷了起来，衣服上的扣子也只扣了一半。Sam瞪大双眼，在他的衬衫下面，裸露的皮肤上，他看到一些杂乱的像是些图案？线条？像是喷溅出的什么东西，把他的衣领边缘都染成了深色。“那是血吗？”他惊讶地问道。

“不是我的血。”Castiel回答道。

“你一直在打仗。”Sam摇摇头，现在他明白了。“情形怎么样，Cas？这是和Lilith有关吗？”

Castiel的下巴绷紧了。“她只差最后两个封印了。”

两个？Sam本不该那么惊讶——毕竟，他们也这样怀疑过——但是听到就这样大声地说出来，似乎让它更显真实了。“该死，”他说，“你们能阻止她打开它们吗？”

Castiel叹了口气。“我们正尽所有的力量努力奋战。我们确切地知道接下来她将要打开哪个封印，所以必须确保这一个万无一失。”

就算Sam没有像他哥那样和Castiel有着异乎寻常的羁绊，他也能听懂言外之意。 ** _他们正节节败退。他们现在所能做的就只有心怀希望，坚持下去。_**

“拜托，让我们帮你。”他站起身来，乞求着。“我知道你们都觉得我是某种恶魔般的定时炸弹，等着随时爆发，但你得相信我。我一直在和Ruby合作，学着怎么使用我的力量。我能帮你。”

“不，Sam。”Castiel一口回绝，毫不留余地。

“Azazel把他的血给我是有原因的，”Sam绝望地继续与之争辩，“他要把我变得足够强大，用来击溃Lilith。有一次她不得不从我面前逃开——也许这一次也能奏效。”

“你的力量还未强大到足以击溃她。我们并未完全弄清楚Azazel的计划，但这一点确凿无疑。而且，你必须留在封印身边，你必须保护它。”

“这不只是封印，他有名字的。”Sam被惹毛了，“而且Dean绝不会乐意就这样坐着无所事事，而你却在战斗，保护世界。这事儿和我们脱不了干系，Castiel——难道我们不应该尽一份力吗？”

“不。”天使的语调不容反对。Sam突然好想揍他。

“你不信任我，对吧？”他苦涩地问道。“在经历了所有的这一切以后，你还是觉得我会变成恶魔，加入Lilith那边。”

Castiel的表情变得柔和了。“我信赖你，Sam。”他说，“你一次又一次证明了自己值得我的信赖。而Dean更是能把他的生命交付给你，这对我已经足够了。”

Sam顿时觉得怒气消散了，忽然，他感到很荣幸。“那你为什么不让我帮你？”他轻声问道。

“因为我无法设想Lilith会如何应对。她的思维方式……”他停下了，凝视着天花板，寻找着合适的说法，“……总是意想不到。”

“我也总能做些出乎意料的事，你知道的。Dean也是如此。”

Castiel垂下眼睛凝视着他，“我不能停留——我有命令在身。照顾好他，Sam。今晚他能睡得好点，但在这之后，我再也没办法帮他了。”

“封印在哪？”Sam问道，最后再努力一次。

天使笑了。“离这儿很远。那是不属于你的战斗，我命令你留在这里，Samuel Winchester。你不会违背来自上帝的指示，对吧？”

Sam张了张嘴，什么也说不出口，只得又闭上了。“等Dean醒来，他一定会大发雷霆。”过了一会儿，他指出。

“对。”Castiel苦笑着，“但他能活下来。”

然后，他消失了。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Dean醒来的时候并没有大发雷霆，他直接 ** _气疯了_** 。

谢天谢地，在经理听到动静找上门来探个究竟之前，他们已经设法打包完毕，一股脑塞进Impala，扬长而去了。电视机撞到墙上的声音是很难被忽略掉的。


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

 

 **Goodnight, bless you** **晚安吧，保佑你**

 **Let angels possess you** **让天使占有你**

 **You'll make dreams of another life** **你会梦见另一种人生**

 **Don't think it's too much** **别想太多**

 **To close eyes and leave us** **就闭上双眼，离开我们**

 **In strange places we'll come undone** **在陌生之地我们行将毁灭**

 **And the building blocks sometimes have to crash** **造出的** **基座** **有时会垮塌**

 **Not built to last like a mother's love** **没有什么能像母爱那样长长久久**

**_~_ _‘Lullaby Requiem'’~ Neil Finn_**

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

  


第二天晚上，他们住进了能找到的最漂亮的旅馆。如果世界末日已近，那花点钱，住上一次像样的房间，至少他们这辈子也该有这么一回吧？

“请谅解，我们的厨房现在已经无法供餐了。”他们拿上房门卡的时候，接待处的服务生抱歉地说道。“客房服务也有些不稳定。雇员一直打电话来请病假，虽然这显而易见。”

“显而易见？”Dean问道。

服务生勉强一笑，“呃，他们认为天启开始了，差不多这样吧？尤其是在南极洲出了事之后。”

“哦，对。”Dean应着，Sam叹了口气。 ** _别问他，_** ** _Dean_** ** _，_** 他想。 ** _你不会想知道，我一点也不想知道_** 。

“南极洲发生了什么事？”Dean问。

柜台后的家伙看起来大吃一惊。“你没听说？所有的雪都变红了，就像是鲜血。遍及整个大陆！新闻播了，有卫星照片。不过那看起来真的是很漂亮。”

“哦。”Dean身形一晃，冲着服务生咧嘴一笑，“我打赌该死的那是用来玩弄北极熊的伪装，哼？这下海豹们能在一英里外就看见它们。打赌它们一定都在大笑，用它们的脚蹼指指点点，叫它们失败者。”

Sam非常想提醒他南极洲是没有北极熊的，但服务生笑了，Dean也在笑，所以他就听之任之了。说到底，这又有什么重要的，除非奇迹出现，否则在地球两极，很快就再也不关北极熊什么事了。

或者，现在还存在的人类，也和这个地球没什么关系了。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~   


 

  


Dean又在做梦了。

可怕的是，就算他 ** _知道_** 自己是在做梦；他就是无法醒过来。毕竟，他在梦中并不是自己，是其他人，有几次，在梦里的Castiel回过头来，他就能清楚地看见他自己意识全无的身体被锁在教堂另一侧墙上的栏杆上。但在梦境中，一切都是那样真实，深入五脏六肺。他能体会Castiel所有的感情。他能感觉到该死的恶魔对他犯下的一切罪行。他 ** _就在那里_** 。

 ** _醒来_** ，他告诉自己，但今晚，就有如每一个夜晚，他的脑子不肯放过教堂内徐徐展开的情景。 ** _醒来，Dean!_** 他在自己的脑海中放声大叫，但他的梦境丝毫没有影响，依然故我。

这一次，他并未重温梦境——Castiel痛苦的根源，他被迫张开嘴，把恶魔含在口中，他的手粗暴地揪着他的头发，那个造物牢牢地把着他的脑袋，一点都不许他动弹。他也不必再经历一次强奸，恶魔口中说着他的名字操进他，一次又一次，令他在痛苦中颤抖，因为这能让侵犯他的魔鬼感觉更加愉悦。不，这一次，在梦里的Castiel被绑在圣坛之上，在他胳膊上的符咒再一次发挥可怕的威力，将巨大的痛苦传遍他全身，而恶魔慢悠悠地掏出他的刀子，开始切进他的身体。

_一开始他放声尖叫，不仅仅是因为疼痛：因为他的处境，他是如此无助，他难以承受，天使生来就无法忍受这样的禁锢。他的软弱使他更加羞愧难当，因为他知道他本应更坚强，本该阻止自己哭出声来。然而几个小时以后，这就再也无所谓了——他再也发不出任何声音。痛苦已经超越了极限，他早已无法承受，于是他就这样放弃了，停止了，不让自己再有任何反应。拿走吧。感觉到鲜血顺着皮肤滑落，冰冷的刀刃在他身上游走，留下一道又一道印记。他忘却了一切，只记得自己羞愧无比，被伤害着，迷失了。_

**_醒来，_** Dean告诉自己， ** _拜托，快醒来！_**

他没办法。他没法做到。梦又开始了。

 ** _醒来_** ，他想着，绝望之极。 ** _拜托，我不想再感受到这个了！让它停下，拜托！_**

“醒过来！”一个声音响彻他的脑海，他的世界摇晃了一下，像是有谁猛推了他一把。“求你，Dean，拜托。睁开你的眼睛！”

他挣扎着照做了，疯狂地想要停下在脑子又将再来一次的可怕经历，最终他感到原本紧紧束缚着他的噩梦猝然崩裂，把他放开了。他喘息着醒了过来，深吸着气，眨着眼，鲜血，绳索，泪水，皮肤撕裂……那些感觉逐渐淡去。

“Sammy，”他大喊着，喘着粗气，他听见了自己弟弟的声音，把他拉了出来，他非常感激自己还能得以拥抱他。

“老天哪，Dean，你简直把我吓坏了，”Sam的声音很大，借着紧挨着他床边的灯光，Dean看到他俯身靠近他，眼睛瞪得大大的，黝黑一片，充满恐惧。

“Sam？”他困惑地咕哝着，“出了什么事？”

“出了什么事？是你有事，Dean！我没法叫醒你！”

Dean眨眨眼，梦的残痕很快消失了，他咳了一下，想让自己恢复如常。“好啦，我现在清醒了，”他装作平常的样子，听起来倒像是有点生气。Sam表现出来的担忧让他吓到了。

他弟弟盯着他看了一会儿，走开了，坐到他自己的床边上。他一只手抓着自己的头发，重重地叹了口气。“我叫了你很长时间，你一直没法醒过来。”他说，“至少有十分钟。”

Dean颤抖着，但还是装着不动声色。“好吧，我得谢谢你没弄罐水泼我身上，”他说，尽量表现得心情愉快，“要是换作我，肯定会泼看看，见鬼，有时候我真想对你来一下，肯定很有趣。”

Sam全无反应。他的目光落到地上，以Dean对他的了解，他知道弟弟这次真是吓坏了。“嘿，”他安慰着他，“没事了，我现在醒了。”

“Dean……”Sam摇摇头，“我打开电视看了新闻。”

Dean坐了起来，很是担心。“然后呢？”

Sam清了清嗓子，然后才抬起头看向他，“旧金山，Dean。”

“那里怎么了？那里有封印吗？”

令他惊恐的是，Sam眼中充满了泪水。“不，那里什么也没有了。那是……一场地震。”

**_操。_ **

“死了多少人？”Dean需要知道，他的声音像是被掐住了，“她杀了多少人？”

“不止是旧金山。范围太大了：圣若泽，圣克鲁斯，萨克拉门托……”他终于忍不住一声抽泣，用力地眨着眼克制着，然后才继续说道，“帕罗奥图消失了[帕罗奥图市位于加州]，Dean。斯坦福没了。几十万人被杀了。这就是几小时前刚发生的事，但确认的人数已经超过五十万了。”

穷尽Dean的一生，经历了那么多次战斗、较量和失败，有过悲痛和绝望，在那之后又在地狱待了四十年，至那以后，活过来差不多又过了一年，他从来没有，从未曾感到过任何一种情绪能糟到如此。他的脚没了感知，冰冷的刺痛从脚趾蔓延到头皮，攥紧着他的心脏，咽喉，搅动着他的胃，他的眼前阵阵发暗。

所有这那些人，他们都死了。就因为Lilith，因为他没能阻止她。

“这一定是因为封印，”Sam仍继续说道，竭力让他的声音不至于发抖。“一定是封印被打破了，所以引发了地震。只剩下一个封印了。”他猛吸了口气。“就快结束了。”

“是啊，”Dean心不在焉地应着。 ** _所有那些人_** ……

“在新闻里有个镜头是金—金门大桥。它整个都扭曲变形了，弯成了S-S形……”

但Dean再也无法坐视他如此痛苦，像是已经碎成一片片，声音都跟着断断续续，他一抬脚下了床，走到Sam的床边，一把抱住他弟弟把他搂在胸前。Sam——他已经不再是个小孩了，当然了——顺从地把他的脸贴着他的肩膀，尽管Dean如此渴望能给他点安慰，但他的身体依旧绷得紧紧的。

他没有哭，也许是因为他仍在震惊之中。Dean也没有。他纷乱的思绪回想起去年Castiel已曾偷偷为他展示过的，末日的最终景象。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

当黎明降临时，旅馆失去了电力供应。他们并没费心去问问究竟是什么原因；他们也能猜到个一二。大概在当地的供电站发生了些问题——要么，或者是工作人员那天决定呆在家里不再上班，毫无疑问，他们意识到周围正在发生着各种大灾难。谢天谢地，供水依旧正常，所以Dean花了好几个小时清洗Impala，把所有注意力都投放在他的baby身上，让她看起来像该有的那样漂亮。她可不能就这样脏兮兮地出去，毕竟到了最后，这是尊严问题。

 

Sam坐在酒店门口，晒着太阳，看着他工作。他呷了口啤酒，但看上去并不是太享受于此，他的眼睛淡漠地看着远方。Dean清楚地知道他在想些什么：他本可以拥有力量，彻底消灭Lilith，但他没能用上。他把这一切都怪罪于自己。Dean想告诉他，只有傻子才如此自艾自怨……但他也同样怪罪着自己，所以，说到底，他其实只是个伪君子。最终，他干脆无视他。他不知道该说什么，Sam也不想听陈词滥调。对于他俩来说，啥也不说更轻松。

三点左右，Dean开始感到自己身上发生了一些奇怪的事。毫无预兆的，他碰到什么，什么就能电他一下——门把手，家具，书。不管它是不是能导电的东西，都能让他震一下。随着时间推移，这越来越糟，每次被电到，他都能看见细小的蓝色火花从他的指尖冒出来。他也开始感到奇怪，似乎他全身都遍布着细小的针头或者别针什么的，虽然这感觉并没有那么不舒服。他就是感到……刺痛。

一如既往，Sam总能分析出原因。“你是个封印，”他说，“也许在那么多封印都被打破以后，你不知怎的在某种程度上有所反应。也许这让你充满了某种神秘的能量。”

“太棒了。”Dean说着，凝视着他的左手。试探着，他伸出手，戳了戳他弟弟的肩膀。噼啪一声，Sam跳了起来。

“我去！你几岁了，能别这样吗？”

Dean咧嘴一笑。“我得习惯它啊。它对我倒是无害，只是有点痒。”

“那好，它伤到我了，你这个怪胎！别再来了！”

“嘿，你知道吗？”

Sam叹了口气，“知道什么，Dean？”

Dean得意地挥挥手，“魔法手指！”

但随着时间一点点过去，Dean越来越不喜欢这个新功能了。他想打电话给Bobby，但当他拿起电话举到耳边，电话就短路了。最终，Sam只得替他打电话，他帮Dean拿着电话，举到半空中，而Dean只得探着身子，完全不敢碰到，就这么别扭地完成了整个通话。但，这至少给了他们一个告别的机会。当然，倒不是说他们会真这么说出口。Bobby的语气已表露无遗，Dean完全知道他的意思，他能感觉得到，Sam的眼中一直有什么东西在闪烁着，但没有人大声地说出“再见”二字。像是谁要是说出这两个字，那一切就都结束了。  


 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

当夜幕降临，酒店经理给他们拿来些蜡烛。他脸色苍白，看上去像是随时都要吐了。“我亲戚在斯科茨山谷，”他说，“我妻子那边的亲戚。他们完全断了音讯。我妻子简直担心死了。”

“我很抱歉。”Sam说。

“这世界……这些发生的事，太不对劲了，”经理说道，“你们听说了吗？阿灵顿的坟墓一夜之间全都空了。”

“不，我们还没看电视。”Sam的声音发干。

“哦，就是这样的。他们在广播里还提到，今天早上冰岛所有的火山都开始喷发，岩浆遍地，甚至那些应该在休眠的火山也喷发了。他们疏散了整个国家。”

“谢谢你给我们拿来这些蜡烛。”Dean唐突地打断了他，砰地关上门，几乎打到经理的脸上。他简直受不了再这样听下去了。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

足足花了他半小时，在经历了一片混乱和全神贯注后，Dean终于成功地用他的手指点燃了蜡烛。

“哇哦，”他喘着气，盯着自己初显天赋的指尖。“我可是有疯狂的力量啊。”

“我确信如果你申请加入X战警会得到批准的。”Sam冷嘲热讽地说。

“把你的笔电拿出来，”Dean得意洋洋，手伸进自己的包，命令着。“它充完电了对吧？”

“是啊，但是上不了网。酒店的WIFI信号全没了。怎么了？”

Dean拿出一张DVD。“因为我们才不要整个晚上傻坐在这里盯着蜡烛。”

Sam看了看他手中的碟片盒，皱起眉头。“你特么在逗我？ ** _捉鬼敢死队？_** ”

Dean耸耸肩膀，“有啥不可？这片很搞笑的！”

“我们正在世界末日的边缘，Dean，”他弟弟扬起眉毛，特意强调。“你觉得这时候合适看这玩意？这片讲的可是一群捉鬼猎人面对邪恶的造物，而它们可都是被一个女性半神从另一次元给释放出来的？没觉得听起来很刺耳？怎么就不能看点别的，让我们别再想这摊子破事？”

“管他的，”Dean冲他咧嘴一笑，“我就想看这个，因为Bill Murray ** _很有原则_** 。要不然危险逼近，我还能到哪儿温习一下我的俏皮话？”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sigourney Weaver正在她的厨房里煎着蛋，Sam终于大声说出他们俩已经想了一天的问题。

“你觉得是天使干的吗？”

“干啥？”Dean问着，他的眼睛还是紧盯着屏幕。不过，他对Sam的意思再清楚不过了。

“也许是他们，他们摧毁一切，就为了不让封印被打开。也许这全是他们的错。是他们捣毁了半个西海岸，只为了阻止Lilith。”

Dean咽了一口水。“我不知道，Sammy，”他回答道，“这……还是看电影吧。”

 

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

片子还没播完Sam就睡着了，就在捉鬼敢死队拯救世界之前。看到他弟弟睡着后，Dean发现自己根本无心看完。就算只是看一部电影，这样的场景实在太令他痛苦了——演员在那个虚构的世界，在纽约大肆庆祝，而现实世界中却已经死了那么多人。他站起身来关掉电脑，却没想到一阵火花从他手指尖窜出，瞬间烧坏了电路。他咒骂着，盯着那被他彻底搞死的机器好一会儿，他知道这和即将到来的灾难比起来根本也就无所谓了，但还是感到一阵内疚。他随手拉过一张椅子，在桌边坐下。

差不多有一个小时，他凝视着虚空，脑子放空啥也不想。他不想去睡觉，即使如今他已感到疲倦之极。他也没觉得饿。他感到自己 ** _满满_** 的，像是充满着某种他无法理解的能量，但他却不知道该如何操纵它。在房间那头，Sam在床上辗转反侧，不安地翻来覆去，Dean不安地看了他一眼。显然，这些天，他自己可不是唯一一个被噩梦缠身的人。

他听见翅膀扇动的声音，然后他看到Castiel出现在他面前。在房间各处闪亮的蜡烛摇曳晃动着，有几支熄灭了，但大多数仍在燃烧着，提供了足够的光线，Dean能清楚地看到天使没穿外套，他的衬衫敞开着一路到了腰部，溅满了鲜血。他喘得厉害，像是刚刚跑了很长一段路，他的眼睛似乎比平时瞪大了点，他先是环顾房间，最终凝视着他，勉强笑了笑。

“见到你真好，Dean。”他说着，深深吸了一口气，像是想让自己镇定下来。

Dean瞬间就站了起来，一下子就跨过他们之间的距离，甚至在Castiel都还没动一动之前就张开双臂抱住了他。他紧紧地搂着他，尽他最大的力量像是想把他压进自己的身体里，好吧，他不在乎这样是不是会把他肺里的空气挤得一点不剩，或是，也许会压断他一两根肋骨？因为—— ** _嗨，天使_** 。Castiel挨着他的脖子，发出轻柔的声音，双手环了上来也搂住了他。他的呼吸如此温暖，拂过他的皮肤。 ** _该死，这实在太久太久了_** 。

“我很想你。”Dean在他耳边哼着。

“我也是。”Castiel平静地说。“我很抱歉不能早一点来看你。而且，我很抱歉我现在也不能留下来。”

勉勉强强，Dean强迫自己放开他。他退后一步，看到他弟弟已经坐了起来，揉着睡眼朦胧的眼睛，盯着他们俩。

“已经发生了，”Castiel对他们说着，声音有点沙哑，“已经开始了。”

“什么开始了？”Sam问着，从床上蹦下来站起，“最后一战？”

“对。”Castiel回答得很简洁，Dean不禁颤了一下，因为他的声音听上去紧张而不自然，像是他有所克制，抑制着自己的情绪。“Lilith驱使许多恶魔，甚至是那些效忠于Azazel的。她把所有她能获得的东西都丢进了最后的封印。迄今为止，我们仍守住了防线，但……”他停下了，垂下眼睛看向地面。“他们的数量太庞大了。”

Dean等了一会儿，等着天使说的每一个字都完全沉寂了。“那么，你觉得你们会输？”他问道。从眼角的余光中，他瞥见Sam低下了头。

Castiel抬起头，他的目光流转，从Dean看向Sam，又转回来凝视着Dean。“我们只能祈祷。”他如此说道，充满懊恼，而这几乎就等于承认了。

“战场在哪？”Sam问道。

Castiel摇摇头。“太远了，你们去不了。”

“在哪？”Sam坚持刨根问底，声音充满威胁之意。

天使冲他淡然一笑，“夏威夷。”

Dean忍不住轻声笑了起来。“好地方，”他摇摇头，“所以Lucifer是打算在他出来的时候冲冲浪？嗯？也许可以晒出点健康肤色？”

“你能带我们一起去吗？”Sam仍不依不饶。

“不，我不能。”Castiel回答道。“到目前为止我们的力量无法延伸到那么远的位置。而且，就算可以，我也不打算做。”

“真要和我们争论这个？”Dean干脆地说，“我是说，一旦Lilith打开最后封印，她还能对我做什么？再把我打开？只因为该死的她有这能力？”他皱起眉头，“事实上，她完全可以这样做。从字面意义上说。伙计，我恨那个婊子。”

“你只能待在这里。”Castiel寸步不让。“我是出于礼貌才来知会你一声，不是因为我们需要你的帮助。”

“那地震是怎么回事，Cas？”Sam悲哀地问道，“是因为Lilith，还是天使干的？”

Dean屏住呼吸；不知怎么的这事早被他忘得一干二净。他转过去面对着Castiel，突然之间惊恐万分。要是他 ** _承认_** 杀了那么多人，那些死亡，全是他的错，那他要怎样才能把这些放诸脑后，毫无芥蒂？他还能像以前那样看着他？但他的一部分在脑海里大声叫嚣着，那都不重要。反正他们都会去死。早点死去有区别吗？谁他妈的还在乎这些？说不定这样还算是一种恩赐：让他们免遭Lucifer折磨的悲惨命运。刹那间，记忆突然闪现……熔岩流淌着，硬化成灼热大地……空气中弥漫着浓烈的硫磺味……尖叫声随风飘散。他颤抖着。

紧接着一个念头像是狠狠地扇了他一巴掌，他喘息着，震惊不已。

“我们竭尽全力了，Sam，我们已经尽力阻止它了。”Castiel悲伤地说道，没注意到Dean脸上惊恐的表情。“但当封印打开的那一刻，大地为之震动，为之痛苦尖叫。我们救下了许多人，但我们的数量太少了。Lilith所做的一切令我们悲痛万分。虽然我们是战士，但我们不会为死亡欢欣鼓舞。”

Sam挺直身子，看上去如释重负。“我们也不相信，”他带着歉意。“你和Uriel之前曾经断言要摧毁那个镇子，所以我们想……”他突然停下了。“Dean？你怎么了？”

Dean惊慌失措地望着Castiel。现在他已经把两者联系起来了，这背后的意味令他恐惧。

之前天使向他展示过末日情景， ** _而当时他看到的恰恰和现在看到的一模一样_** 。

他并不像在那个幻境中那样伤痕累累，鲜血淋漓——他的胳膊没有骨折，他的脸没有割伤，也没有瘀青——但毫无疑问，这就是了。他血迹斑斑的衬衫，他那样硬撑着自己，就像是无止境的战斗已让他疲倦不堪……当他把Dean带到未来，让他亲眼看看Lucifer将会对地球造成的毁灭性破坏，那时候的他看起来就和现在如出一辙。当时在幻境中发生在他身上的一切，几乎都成真了。

“哦，我的上帝，”他喘息着，靠在桌子上，他的两条腿突然不听使唤，差点跪倒在地。当他这样做的时候，一小串火花在桌面上窜过。“今天是几号？哪一天？”

“11月1号，”Sam告诉他，困惑不已，“怎么了？”

Castiel同情地看着Dean，显然对他在想些什么了如指掌。

“所以明天就是11月2号，对吧？”Dean问他，“世界末日……就是明天！”

“也许，”Castiel应声回道，他伸出手，碰触着Dean的下巴，异常严肃地凝视着他。这和那时候他的动作一模一样，当Dean跪倒在玄武岩上，周围满是烟雾缭绕，尖叫声不绝于耳，Dean一下子就认出来了，这让他几乎呛到。“这将会是一场漫长而可怕的战斗，”Castiel轻声说道，“我们会战斗到最后一刻，直至无人生还。”

“明天？”几步之外，Sam倒吸一口冷气，“我不明白，Dean——你是怎么知道的？”

Castiel放开Dean，转身面对他弟弟。“原谅我，Sam，”他平静地说道，往前走了两步。Sam看到他举起手，猜到他想干什么，张嘴就要抗议，但Castiel的动作太快了。两根手指击中了Sam的额头，随之Castiel轻松地抱住他不让他摔倒在地，把他抱到床边，轻柔地让他躺在床上。

“嘿！”Dean替他弟弟抗议着。“你不能就这样把他敲昏。”

“我们得单独呆会儿。”Castiel说着，转过身来面对他。

“等他清醒了他会以为你把他敲晕就是为了让我们做爱！”Dean警告他，大为光火。他停了一下。“我们 ** _真的要_** 做爱？”他满怀希望地补上一句。

“我不能留下，Dean。”天使淡然一笑。“但我也不能就这样离开，不对你……告别。”

Castiel向他走了一步，紧接着又是一步。然后，他的唇覆上了Dean的嘴唇，干燥，急切而柔软，他呻吟着，气息吹进Dean的嘴里，那是赤裸裸的欲望，毫无遮拦，Dean感到他的心都跟着抽动着。他回吻着他，感到双手在他的背上游走，自上而下，紧紧贴进他的皮肤，挤压着，手指爱抚着他的肌肉，像是它们自己就记得抚弄着它是如何美妙。Dean随即张开双臂，紧紧地搂着Castiel的身体，把他越搂越紧，让两人尽可能贴近，透过T-恤，他能感觉到他的心跳，他的胸膛贴着他的肋骨，急切地上下起伏。有那么几秒，Castiel用手指梳理着他的头发，继而一只手掌滑到他的脑后，牢牢地握住，让他不能移动，像是他太害怕Dean会就此甩头离开。 ** _不可能_** 。Dean等着他已经快有两个月之久了，绝不会让他就这么一走了之。

他们挤压着彼此，像是两块拼图，最终必定要契合在一起。也许他们就是。Dean感到他们之间那种奇怪的，不可能的连接又闪耀着活了过来。他感觉到Castiel极尽喜悦，就因为再次看到他，而他也努力传达着同样的感受，但突然之间，一直困扰着他的刺痛感猛地窜过他全身，他喘息着。一串劈啪作响的电流在他的嘴唇上跳动着，Castiel吓了一跳，往后一躲，诧异地看着他。他轻舔了它们一口，震惊了，看着Dean不知所措。

“以吻封缄。”Dean都快提不起力气。

“这是……？”

“Sam说我现在充满了封印的魔力。一整天我都是这样电来电去的。”

Castiel眯起眼睛。“这是有道理的，”他断言道，“尤其是现在，那么多封印都被解开了。你现在就是一股强大的力量。”

“和我说说？”Dean说道，他的声音突然变得低沉，最后化为一声粗鲁的低吼。他靠过去又要亲吻他，但Dean的舌头迸出另一串火花，飞快地打中了天使的嘴唇，惹得Castiel跳了起来。

“它好痒，”天使大声说道，出乎意料的是，他随之迸发出一声短短的轻笑。Dean不禁想，这是不是将成为最后一次他能听到的这样的声音？那时，他的脑子才姗姗来迟地记起几分钟前Castiel对他说过的话。

“这不是告别，”他强调着，“别这样想。”

“这可能就是。”Castiel的表情变得阴沉起来，“我相信奇迹，Dean，而我相信主对我们自有计划。但我也知道，有时候计划必定需要献祭。”

“别走，”Dean恳求着，“要不然，至少带我一起去。我想要战斗。”

“你知道我不能这样做。”

Dean突然感到一阵愤怒。他从他身边走开，他感到全身上下都被针扎着，这让他更加愤怒。“我一生都是猎人，Cas，”他说着，字字清晰，“我纵横游历这个国家数千次，一路上他妈的每一步都在和邪恶作斗争。你对我再清楚不过了，不是吗？你见过我做过什么， ** _Sam_** 做过什么——无论如何，在我们一生中，从未在哪次战斗中当过逃兵，我们都曾死过，只为做正确的事，只为拯救生命。世界就要走向地狱，我们不该就只是坐在旅馆房间内啥都不干，Castiel——我们应该在那里，尽力去阻止它！”

“你这次帮不上忙。”Castiel说，但至少他仍礼貌地让自己的声音流露出遗憾之意。倒不是说Dean会对此有所注意。

“Cas，我了解你，”他厉声说道。“我知道当那个恶魔把你绑在圣坛上，你的脑子里在想些什么——你感到无助，你并不想就这么毫无意义地死去！你想要死得其所，我也是！Sam也是！我们一样感到无助。我们不该这样，我们值得的比这个更多。如果我们要出去，我们就要去战斗，因为那 ** _才是_** 我们！”

当Dean提起那圣坛，Castiel畏缩了，有那么一秒，他感到内疚万分，他居然又把这破事重提。但接着天使用双手捧起他的脸，谢天谢地，天使并没有为此陷入震惊。他用如此深情的目光凝视着他，Dean的心都要化了。

“我不能违抗我的命令。你知道的。你必须留下。”

Dean咽下一口气，他努力控制自己的感情。“该死的，Cas，”他呻吟着，“你不能就这样离开，你能好好地去打上一场，而我却被留在这里。你不能这样！谁能在你身边？谁能帮着你？”

“我不是孤单一人。”但是他脸上有些东西，那看起来像是恐惧。Dean突然有种冲动，他想，他要了解天使确切的感受。他把手探进Castiel半敞开着的衬衫里，往上摸去，滑过他的肩膀，当他移动着手指，留下一连串蓝色的火花。

Castiel喘着粗气，他的手指击中了他胳膊上的记号，突然之间，Dean清楚地感受到了一切： _恐惧，正义，愤怒；坚信上帝会看透他，担心他会就此死去因为上帝认为就这样了结他很合适；害怕Dean会因此死去因为Castiel不够强大，不足以保护他，因为他已经被玷污过了，他被削弱了，他本应，但再也不是曾经强大的存在；世界再也不会是原来的样子，_ _上帝所创造出的所有一切都将消失在火与狂怒中；这样，地球将变成人间地狱，天使的愤怒不足以阻止它……_

Dean抽身离开，呼吸沉重。“哇啊，”他气喘吁吁，感到自己汗流浃背。

“也许有一天你会学会在干这事之前先给我个警告。”Castiel冷冷地说道。“你看到想看的东西了吗？”

“你害怕了。”Dean皱着眉头，凝视着他。

“是的。”

“你充满了愤怒，”Dean喘了口气，继续说道，“但关于爱呢？”

Castiel的眼睛眯了起来。“你知道我是怎么感受……”但Dean摇摇头，用一根手指抵住他的唇，让他安静下来。

“不是那种爱。不是我们俩之间的，Cas——是关于所有人，所有的一切。我无法解释，来吧，就只是好好地 ** _感受_** 它……”他抓住Castiel的手，按住自己肩膀上的印记，集中精力。

_……温暖的夏天，畅游在大海中；开着窗一路奔驰在永不终结的路上，阳光照着你的脸庞，微风吹着你的头发；给狗狗丢个球，_ _看着小狗叼着球，口水从它嘴边流下，含糊不清地撒着欢奔回来，向你摇着尾巴，大大的微笑；过山车冲过顶峰，尖叫出声；看着棒球比赛，当球飞入人群中时为之欢呼；声嘶力竭，唱出一首你知道并且很喜欢的歌，那几乎是你灵魂的一部分；与你的父亲和弟弟打雪仗，最终玩了一个多小时；爬进温暖的床上，喝着热巧克力；看着一个本该死去的孩子咯咯地笑着，追着气球跑，然后想着：“我做到了，我救了那个孩子”；冰镇啤酒在炎炎夏日再好不过，凝结的水珠从瓶子边缘滚落，顺着你的手指滑过……_

Dean从他的记忆里想象出连绵不断的美好画面，当他感到Castiel将它们一饮而尽，他的心随之也跟着紧张不安，他的身体紧靠着他发抖。当他再也想象不出更多画面时，他轻轻地把手从他的胳膊上推开，Castiel睁开眼睛凝视着他，深深地看进去。他们俩全都湿了。

“你全都看见了吗？”Dean问道，“ ** _那才是_** 你该为之战斗的东西。”

“是的，”Castiel的声音完全沙哑了。他的听起来很是震惊，“它确实是的。”

他们靠近彼此，再次亲吻着对方，但Castiel突然呻吟着，猝然向后退开。有那么一瞬，Dean以为他又因为别的什么东西震惊了，但他错了。“我得走了，”天使说道，他的声音低沉而悲伤，“我被召唤了。”

“祝你好运，好好打一场。”Dean说道，突然咧嘴，勉强挤出一个笑容。“你打赢了就马上给我把屁股挪回这里，否则我绝不原谅你让我空等。”

Castiel点点头。他后退一步，凝视着Dean，他看得如此专注，后者立刻感到一阵刺痛传遍全身，这和身为封印无关。他立刻就明白了：Castiel要把他铭刻在心，记着他的模样，带着对他的记忆奔赴战场。一旦他完成，天使垂下眼睛……然后，消失了。

Dean颓然瘫倒在椅子上，凝视着地板。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

当太阳悄然升起，阳光偷偷爬进旅馆房间，他仍一动不动，保持着同一个姿势。Sam从床上坐起来，疑惑地盯着他。

“你为什么……Castiel他……”

“不，Sammy，”Dean茫然地回答道，“他把你弄昏不是为了让我们做爱。你别再想这些污七八糟的念头了。”   


 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

正午时分，有人敲门。Dean担心地瞥了Sam一眼，一把抓起猎枪，对着门的方向瞄准。有那么几秒，它劈啪作响，冒出蓝色的火花，Dean皱了皱眉。

在他身边，Sam握紧Ruby的刀子。 ** _棒极了_** ，他想， ** _现在又是啥？_**

“伙计们？”门外是一个女人的声音。“是我，Ruby。快开门。”

Sam眨了眨眼。他看了Dean一眼，后者正皱着眉头看着他。

“Sam？你要不要解释一下她是怎么找到我们的？”

“我怎么会知道？”他大叫，被激怒了。“我已经三周没有和她说过话了！”

“是么？那该死的她怎么能找上门来？我们有这么多防御咒语就专为躲着恶魔！”

“我没有告诉她，Dean，”Sam大声抗议，“不是我！”

“看在上帝的份上，你们能不能先开个门？”Ruby在门外大叫，她的声音低沉。“我会告诉你们我是怎么找到的。但你们听了可不会高兴。我有新消息，这可不见得会让你高兴得跳起来。”

“我们怎么知道能信任你？”Dean反驳着，他的枪口仍对着门。

“我们可以信任她的，Dean。”Sam生硬地说道。他想走到门边，但他哥抓住他的肩膀让他停下。“拜托，你就信我一次。”Sam恳求着，“我了解她。”

“这可是世界末日，Sammy，”Dean表示反对。“我们怎么能知道她没有叛变？”

“因为如果像你说的那样，那你就已经死了，白痴。”Ruby大喊，“你能不能动一动脑子，哪怕就一次？”

Dean怒气冲冲，眉毛都拧到了一起。Sam耸耸肩，打开了门。Ruby飞快地溜进来，几秒就将屋内审视一番。“哦，好地方，”她赞许地点点头。“在地球的最后一夜，最好能找张舒服的床。”

“你怎么找到我们的？”Sam问道，把刀子插回腰带。他很惊讶自己竟然真的很高兴看见她，虽然他对她足够了解，知道她真是被吓坏了。俏皮话只不过为了掩饰，他认出了她眼中的真实感情。

Ruby叹了口气，在他俩面前站定。她把手插进自己的外套口袋里，开了口。“Lilith告诉我的。”

Sam感到他站着的地面消失了，掉进无底深渊。“你……和Lilith？”

“我就知道。”Dean厉声说道，端起枪直对着Ruby的脸。“他妈的我就 ** _知道_** 我们不能信任你。”

“不是像你想象的那样，”Ruby继续平静地说下去，但她的眼中充满惧。“我并不为Lilith干。但今天早上她召唤我，告诉我必须给你们俩传达一则消息。我别无选择。她抓了600人当作人质，告诉我如果不照办，她就会一一拧断他们的脑袋。”她又叹了口气，走到Sam的床边坐下。Dean一直用枪口对着她，丝毫没有放松。“她要你们去见她。如果你拒绝，她就会开始大屠杀。”

Sam目瞪口呆地盯着她。Dean感到自己的下巴抽搐着，他露出危险的笑容。“哦，该死的那么我们要怎么才能做到？我们并不蠢。我们知道Lilith这会儿正在夏威夷说着‘Aloha’。或者更确切地说，她正对夏威夷说‘再见’。我们没法去到那里。”

“你真以为Lilith会亲自上阵，掺和到这样一场战斗中去？”Ruby的声音充满鄙夷，Sam却能感觉到她说的都是真的。他猛地吞咽了一下，突然感到害怕。

“这可是最后的封印，”Dean反驳道，“凭什么说她不会亲临？”

“因为尽管军队规模庞大，但她仍可能失败。”Ruby说，“所以她着眼于另一封印。在夏威夷的战场只是个掩护，没别的。”

她站了起来。“她就在这里，Dean。她在这个镇上，她要见你。”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Lilith怎么可能在这里？”Dean相当怀疑。“怎么？我们就这么巧选了个相同的地方？她没可能找到我们。不可能。”

Ruby双手交叉抱胸。“我真不知道她是如何找到你的，但她就是做到了。她派我前来纯粹是因为她不想浪费一丁点兵力。他们需要控制600名人质。不过我相信要是你拒绝露面，她可以抽出几十个人来强行把你架去。”她怒视着Dean，指责他，“而且我想她私下里希望你在我开口之前就捅死我。要不是现在刀子在Sam手里，你倒是很可能就这么做了。”

“我不明白，”Sam说道，搓着鼻梁，Dean在他身边耸耸肩。他感到累坏了，最后这几星期形势千百万化，让他疲倦不堪。“这毫无意义。”

“还用得着你说？”Ruby眯起双眼。“我不知道为什么她在这个重要时刻还要找你们去。她不是应该挺怕你的吗？而且该死的，封印到底在哪？她要我把封印带到她身边。你们俩是不是藏着什么不该有的玩意儿？你们有为天使守着什么东西吗？”

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，挑起眉毛。“我看你想保密的时候倒是挺努力啊，Sammy。”他苦笑着，不无嘲讽。

Sam完全无视他。“不是什么玩意儿，”他尴尬地对Ruby说道，“是Dean。”

Ruby咧嘴一笑，“很好笑，Sam。”但她看着他的脸，表情变了，她能从他的眼中看到此言非虚。“等等……你是 ** _认真_** 的？”

“哦，他一直都很认真。”Dean咕哝着，把枪放下，坐了下来。当他拉开椅子，一小撮火花从他的手掌上一跃而出，沿着椅背闪烁着。Ruby的视线紧盯着那小团亮光，她凝视着，又看着Dean，眨了眨眼，黝黑的眼睛瞪大了。

“你就是封印。”她脱口而出。“天杀的。我甚至都不想问这是怎么发生的。”

“也许这样才好。”Dean哼了一声。

Ruby盯着他看了好一会儿，吹了声口哨以表同情。“Lilith会把你撕成碎片的。”

“哦，好啊。她以前又不是没对我这么干过。”

“等等，”Sam突然插了进来，他皱起眉头，“你不会真的要去见她吧？你疯了吗？”

Dean叹了口气，看上去和Sam感觉到的一样疲倦不堪。“她有600个人质，Sam。你能想象要是我不去，她会干些啥？”

“在这星球上还有60亿人，要是你去了，他们就会知道她能干些啥了！”

“我们不会束手待毙的。我有那把刀。你有你的力量。我们还有Ruby。”

“谢啦。”Ruby插嘴，听上去很惊讶Dean居然把她给包括在内了。

Sam万分震惊。“Dean，你 ** _不能_** 这样！经历过这一切，这么多困难我们都挺过来了——你不能就这样把自己拱手送上！要是Castiel知道了，他会怎么说？该死的你以为他现在是在为了谁而奋战？”

Dean怒视着他。“他在打一场必败之仗，Sam——他向我们透露得够多了！如果天使战败，最终Lucifer将爬出地底坑，我宁可我有机会 ** _试试_** 先踢爆Lilith的屁股！”

“你可以与她抗衡，Sam，”Ruby冲他点点头。“你很强大，你还有潜力，尚未完全发挥出来。你能承受住她大部分攻击——你所需要做的就是尽可能靠近她，能让那把刀派上用场。”

“那把刀也许不会有效，”Sam惊呼着，他不敢相信他们俩人这会儿合力劝说他。“她太强大了！而且她被恶魔们层层保护着——我们还得先把他们解决掉！”

“哦？那我们就得想个办法来摆脱他们了，对吧？”Dean宣告着，脸上的笑意倒不是那么坚定了。他转过身问Ruby，“她藏在哪？”

Ruby冷冷一笑，“距这里十五分钟的购物中心。猜猜她把哪部分变成她的私人要塞了？”

Dean扬起一边眉毛，“玩具店。”

“猜对了。”

“哦？ ** _真有_** 她的风格。”Dean皱着眉头。“现在我能想象出Lucifer走出地狱，直奔迪士尼专卖店。这伙计被囚禁了上千年，而他看到的第一样东西就是 ** _High School Musical_** 的商品？[High School Musical歌舞青春，肯尼·奥特加执导的爱情片]他会以为自己走错路，还在地底坑里。”

Sam目瞪口呆看着他，还在震惊中。他哥怎么能如此认真地考虑去追着Lilith？他可是个 ** _封印_** ！耶稣基督啊——那可是Lilith最想要的东西了，地球上最后一样把她和地狱分开的东西了。Dean不能就这样直愣愣走进去，就这样把自己双手奉上！

“我不会让你去的。”Sam说着，声音变得很低沉，“你不能这样，Dean。”

“你特么是怎么了，Sam？”Dean盯着他，突然一阵恼怒。“你不想拿下她吗？你就不想至少能试试看？你不是一直在抱怨，抱怨Cas留下我们就这样走了？”

“这不一样，”Sam厉声说道，“与一群天使共同作战是一回事，你这是径直走到Lilith面前，对她说，‘我来了，打破我！’”

“你们就不能召唤一两个天使？”Ruby思忖着，她看着Dean，“你和那个叫Castiel的家伙可是相当亲近，不是吗？”

“你这他妈的是什么意思？”Dean连声音都变了调，似被惹毛了。

Ruby举起双手想要安抚他，“你也太容易生气了？我只是把我听到过的随便说说。”

“你们这些恶魔是怎么回事？你们是有自己的National Enquirer？到处说闲话？”[National Enquirer：八卦报纸]

Ruby怒视着他，“Dean，你可能会很惊讶，当一个人类和天使搅在一起甜蜜蜜，人们就会开始议论。”

“这不是什么……”

“嘘！”Sam冲他们挥着手，压低声音让他们安静下来。窗户上映着影子，有人就站在屋外。Dean抓紧他的短猎枪，悄无声息地滑Sam身边。他们紧张地听着外头的动静，但是唯一能听到的声音是静电绕着Dean的枪管跳动的微弱噼啪声。

“糟，”Ruby喃喃低语，她的双眼一眨，顿时一片黝黑。“他们来了。人数太多，我们打不过的。”

门被猛地震飞，碎片飞舞，像雨般纷纷落在屋内。他们仨全跳了起来。一个身穿保安制服的中年男子走进来，他双眼漆黑一片，满脸怒容。在他身后，Sam可以看到至少有二十个恶魔，他们一大群人都站在停车场那儿。

“你们一定是Winchester兄弟。”恶魔说着，冲Ruby点点头。“亲爱的，谢谢你传达了消息。这些都很有用，但Lilith有时会像这样有点偏好。”

“哦，是吗？”Dean厉声说道，“那又是什么？”

恶魔裂开嘴，露出残忍的笑意，“她不喜欢等。”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

购物中心四周全是警车，两边的街道都被堵住了，入口处被竖起的栅栏包围着。一个警察大手一挥，放他们进了大楼。当Sam瞥向他，他的眼睛变成黑暗一片，瞬间又变了回来。当地警察部门显然在恶魔控制之下，因此陷入了僵局。大多数警察看起来像是都无比震惊，但他们并没有准备冲进购物中心，这表明他们的上级已经明确告知他们不要这样做。Sam想知道Lilith到底带着多少恶魔。

在这栋玻璃结构，阳光灿烂的建筑内，电力供应依旧顺畅。商店都开着，但收银机则都无人值守。没有音乐。没有熟识的喧闹。这地方一片死寂。Sam感到他的脖子刺痛。

“瞧！”Ruby低声说道，轻推了他一下。他瞪大眼睛，看向购物中心的下面两层，Dean跟着看去。

那里有很多人，很多很多人，挤在商店里，紧张地站在门外的通道上。即使从这个距离看过去，Sam也能看见他们都吓坏了，他们寂静无声，根本不像是人质。当他们一行人走过的时候，其中许多人对他们怒目而视。Sam立刻就猜到了他们是守卫人群的恶魔。他快速地数了一下人数，但数到三十就放弃了。加上那一大帮到旅馆找到他们的恶魔，明显Lilith占优势。

Sam深深地吸了一口气，努力克制着自己的恐惧与愤怒。这真是 ** _太糟了_** 。

Dean猜对了：确实是家迪士尼专卖店。Lilith站在房间后面的巨大屏幕下，她背对着他们，正在一个巨大的毛绒玩具堆挑挑拣拣，显然正把它们分类成堆。在她的脑袋上面，正在播放着 ** _狮子王_** 的场景。她附身的那个皮囊是个七岁左右的小女孩，满头红色卷发，当她转过身来迎接他们时，她那长满雀斑的脸咧开嘴笑了，嘴里还少了颗牙。

“你在这儿！”Lilith尖叫着，兴高采烈地鼓掌。如果Sam不知道有个如此邪恶的造物早已附在她身上，他一定会觉得她看上去是那么可爱，很难把她当回事。 ** _她把_** ** _Dean_** ** _送进地狱整整四十年_** ，他告诫自己，瞥向他哥。Dean正盯着她，眼中充满强烈的仇恨，Lilith看了他一眼，撅起嘴来。

“哦，别犯傻，Dean。你不会还为去年的事生气吧，真的假的？你知道那份合同没什么不对，而且我又没故意捣乱。我听说你在地狱里玩得挺开心的！”

“哟，”Dean一刻也没放松，“那真是轰动一时。”

Lilith抬头看着Sam，她蓝色的眼睛里似乎有那么点害怕。“你好，Sammy。你现在不会打算做啥坏事吧，对不？因为我估计你会捣乱，所以我设了个秘密计划以防万一。”她咧嘴一笑，“它很妙哦~”

Sam有样学样，和他哥一样盯着Lilith，充满仇恨。Lilith咯咯笑了起来。“你脾气太坏了！你能看看自己喜怒无常的样子吗？”

她向站在他们旁边的其中一人挥挥手，“你们准备好了，对吧？”她问他，后者点点头。

“他们就在隔壁房间，”他说道，紧张地瞄了Sam一眼。

“很好。”Lilith轻快地应道，声音清脆。她往Sam的面前走了一步，手里拿着一个带着小铃铛的玩偶。“我听说你曾用意念驱逐我们，但我想你没法一次对付多个恶魔。所以呢，我想了个办法，要是你胆敢尝试，这会让你能感到非常，非常糟。”她用明亮，天真无邪的双眼凝视着他。“在隔壁商店里有六十六个小孩。如果你试图使用你的力量，我的朋友们会划开他们的喉咙，一个接一个，直到那些可怜的孩子们一个不剩。”

Sam不由自主地喘着气。在他身边，Dean全身绷紧，发出震惊的声音。Lilith清楚地看到他俩的反应，咯咯地笑了起来。“我告诉过你这个办法很妙呀。你喜欢我选的数字吗？六十六？我觉得这是个相当特殊的数字。”她转过身去面对Dean，“这提醒了我——你就是六十六号，对吧？这可会让你成为我最爱的一个封印哦！”

“你是怎么找到我们的？”Dean问道，他的声音仍相当稳定，或者这只是Sam的错觉。“我猜如果你在Google Earth[谷歌地球]上搜索这些具有魔力的封印，肯定找不到。那到底是什么？是咒语？你有些天使不知道的咒语？”

Lilith又是一阵咯咯轻笑。“哦，你提到了天使，这就不好玩了。”她撇撇嘴，冲着某个在他们身后的东西点点头。Dean转身看去，Sam也跟着扭过头想亲眼看看。

Uriel就站在出口边上，冷冷地盯着他们。

Sam起初几乎不敢相信自己看到了什么。这太难以置信了——Uriel？居然为Lilith所用？但紧接着，他想起天使曾他和Dean送进弗拉格斯塔夫的陷阱里。他曾试图杀了他们。他一直憎恨他们。他似乎憎恨所有人类。也许这样看来，他和恶魔合作想歼灭人类也不算太大转变。

“狗娘养的，”他咆哮着，向前跨了一步，愤怒在他身上奔腾，把他整个人都吞噬了。他忘记了旁边还有Lilith和恶魔们，他啥也不想，此刻只想亲手撕下Uriel的脑袋。

但Dean伸出手来拦住他，把他拽了回去。Sam仍在挣扎着想要向前，口中发出嘶吼，有那么几秒，静电在他的肋骨上跳跃着。

“不，别碰他。”Dean厉声说道。

“Dean，他出卖了我们！”

“这不是他的错，”他哥咬牙切齿。“看看他的眼睛——他根本看不到我们。他被咒语控制了。我之前看到过这样的。”他转过身打量着Lilith，“所以，这就是为什么你知道我是个封印，嗯？你见过那个恶魔，当他回来的时候你们见过了，他告诉你了。而且他还给过你一些咒语——一些特殊的单词，这样你能用来控制天使。”

“我挺喜欢他，”Lilith点点头，仍然咧着嘴，笑意盎然。“他的口音很有趣。他告诉我他发明了各种各样的特殊词汇，符印，天使根本对此毫无准备。”她瞥了Uriel一眼，后者一动不动，Sam意识到他连眼都不眨。“我对这一个用了讲真话的咒印。他怒气冲天，脸都气涨了，所以我就把他冻住了。他这样站在那里不是很精彩吗？他根本一动不动，即使你 ** _非常，非常大声地_** 冲他耳朵吼叫，他还是不动！我试过了！”

Sam默默吞下他的怒气，他现在明白Uriel根本没得选。他看了他，感觉心里很可怜他——他其实和他们一样都是囚徒，毫无区别。

“等Lucifer到这里，我会把他当成礼物献上，”Lilith说着，两眼闪闪发亮，“他的第一个礼物——真正的，活生生的天使！他看到的时候一定会非常高兴！”

Dean轻轻地碰了一下Sam的胳膊，“你瞧瞧，”他耳语着，“我不是说过？瞧瞧他边上是啥玩意？”

Sam这才仔细看去。在Uriel身旁是个架子，塞满了 ** _歌舞青春_** 的DVD。他回过头去看着Dean，充满怀疑。他哥有这样神奇的能力，把最悲惨的事转变成一个笑话，这时不时总能让他大为惊讶。

“只有一件事我不太明白，”从他们身后传来Lilith的声音，他们齐齐转过身，低头看着她。“你怎么就变成了一个封印，Dean？我一直以为你的小弟弟会比较特别一点。还是说Azazel对你干了些啥，让你也变特殊了？到底是怎么发生的？”

Dean笑了笑，他的脸突然变得一片冷酷。“哦，你懂的，我向星星许愿了。”

“别傻了，”Lilith皱着眉头，“你不可能办到。你在骗我。我恨人类对我 ** _撒谎_** ！”

她举起一只手，突然之间Sam飞到了半空中。他看见Ruby也被扇到另一边，接着他猛地撞上了商店另一侧墙上的架子上，昏了过去。大概他只昏了几秒吧，当他睁开双眼，他发现不知怎么的他已经站了起来，靠在墙上。他听见Dean狂怒地咒骂着，他重新把视线看向店铺，看到他哥被两个恶魔死死按着，他听见在他右边的某个地方，Ruby正挣扎着要爬起来。

然后他感觉到疼痛。

他低下头，看着自己的胸部。有什么银色的东西从他右边肋骨的那个位置穿了出来。他看着那玩意，对它眨眨眼，没明白，他感到很奇怪，为什么他本该是淡蓝色的衬衫正在慢慢变成红色？

“ ** _Sammy！_** ”Dean在大喊，Lilith在大笑，那宛如银铃般的，孩童的声音本该令人愉快，但并非如此。

Sam试着吸口气，但发现这让他痛得要命。他的脑子开始转起来，很快就意识到发生了什么：他先是把书架撞翻了，直接撞进了后面的金属棒，那上面原本挂着些运动衫。这玩意干净利落地刺穿他的身体，将他直直地吊着，挨着墙不至于倒下。他震惊得喘着气，而由此引发的疼痛则提醒他，很可能肺被刺破了。他感到有什么东西在喉咙处汩汩作响，惊恐让他心跳随之加速。

“ ** _放开_** 我！”Dean毫不畏惧，反抗着，但恶魔们纹丝不动。直到Lilith点点头，他们俩才放手，站了回去。片刻之后，Dean被扔过商店，四肢大开，像只昆虫标本似的被钉在后面的墙上，正好在大投影屏幕下面。在他头顶，在迪士尼的电影世界里，阿拉丁正被人追赶着穿过一个集市。

“我想，我现在对你们Winchester兄弟有点厌倦了，”Lilith说着，向他走过去。她把一些碍事的毛绒玩具一一踢开，Sam看见她皱着眉头，满面怒气。

“我们……才烦透你了……你还没到……我们的一半程度……”Dean咕哝着，他试图移动身体，但失败了。Sam紧张地喘着气，充满痛苦，他瞪着他哥，希望眼前的这幅景象看起来别那么眼熟，这已经不是头一回Dean被恶魔的意念给钉在墙上了。

Lilith环顾四周，扫了一眼在商店内剩下的那些恶魔。“出去，”她命令着，“把这个漂亮的女人也带走——我不希望再看到她。”

其中一人把Ruby拽起来，把她拖出了商店，差点撞到了Uriel一动不动的身影。Ruby绝望地瞥了Sam一眼，全然无助，Sam知道这不是因为她为自己担忧害怕。她在为他和Dean，还有这整个该死的世界忧心忡忡，充满恐惧。然而，她消失了，留下一个恶魔，一个天使和两个全然无助的人类在这该死的商店里。

“我得好好为你想个咒语，Dean。”Lilith甜甜地说着。她不再怒目而视，像是开关拨到另一边，现在她又是个吃吃笑着的小女孩了。“我倒是想把你好好剥开，但那可不是打开封印的正确方式。它们全都不一样，你懂的。它们全都需要非常特殊的词。”

“我倒是有些非常特殊的词适合你。”Dean厉声说道，他挣扎着，尽最大的力量想要离开墙壁，脖子上的筋都绷紧突出了。他喘息着，不得不放弃，他的目光越过商店，注视着他弟弟。

Sam想要说话，想要给他一些鼓励和支持，但光是努力呼吸就已经太费劲了，他一点力气也没有了。他所能做的就是看着Dean，忍住，让自己别露出痛苦的表情。他不想让Dean在死之前还以为他很痛苦。那不可以。他发现越来越难集中精力，但他知道必须坚持下去。

Lilith开始吟颂着什么，她的话难以分辨，难以理解。她举起双手，闭上眼睛，神情专注，她在施法。Sam突然想用他的意念把这个恶魔拉出小女孩的身躯，这会儿她分了心，试试又何妨？他忘了她对商店隔壁的孩子们的威胁，他努力尝试。他眯起眼，全神贯注，咬紧牙关，但什么也没发生。他的力量并未应他召唤而来。事到如今，他太虚弱了，这一努力反而令胸口上的疼痛更糟了，但这不是最重要的——他没有成功，他不禁因此咒骂着自己。

“ ** _Solvo... Solvo... Solvo..._** ”Lilith吟唱着。

火花开始在Dean的身体周围劈啪作响。它们在他身上跳跃，掠过他的身体，这让他不禁猝然一震，看起来很是困惑，但他并没感到疼痛。Lilith越是吟咏，它们就越是闪烁着，跳跃着，围绕着他闪动着一圈蓝色的火花，熠熠生辉，照亮了整个商店。过了一会儿，Dean在火花碰触下痉挛了，他的眼睛向上翻去，几乎只剩下眼白。他的喉咙发出一种声音：确切地说，那并非疼痛，但也并非喜悦，介乎两者之间，就像是他刚刚被某种感觉击中，无法承受。Sam不得不一直把头扭开，那亮度已经达到了难以忍受的地步，光是看着眼睛就都刺痛不已，但他总是转过头来，竭力想看清楚，他的眼睛无法抑制，疯狂地流着泪。

“Dean，”他断断续续喘息着，不敢相信自己竟要亲眼目睹Lilith第二次杀死他哥。 ** _不要，不要再这样了，拜托，别再这样了_** ，他绝望地想着，商店似乎在他眼前消失了一小会儿。他无法得到足够的氧气来满足他仅存的那个肺。他咳嗽着，胸部迸开剧烈的疼痛，传遍全身，他差点就晕了过去。

**_“Lucifer surrectum！Lucifer surrectum！”_ **

在Lilith的身后，就在她与门之间的那个位置，有什么东西出现了。不知从哪儿刮起一阵风，东西从架子上纷纷吹落，纸张，毛绒玩具和各种颜色鲜艳的物体形成风暴席卷着，它们像个小型旋风，开始在商店中间盘旋着，突然之间，他们的面前，在空气中像是有什么被撕开了——一道裂缝，一个洞，大约三英尺宽的缝隙，像是浸透着猛烈的红光，穿过房间，被卷成碎片的那些东西一眨眼功夫就被吸了进去，消失了，这下商店几乎空空如也，什么东西都没了。

如果Sam还能呼吸，他会喘不过气来。 ** _地狱。他看见了地狱。_** 尽管开口很小，他仍能清楚地看见阴影在它后面移动着。商店里充斥着低沉的轰隆声，你很难分辨它是不是来自某个东西的喉咙。

“不，”Dean喘着气，Sam转过头去看他，但那动作让他一阵眩晕，他不得不闭上眼，等了一两秒。当他再睁开眼睛，他看见Dean微微抖动着，他的脸上闪烁着火花，他畏缩着，他疯狂地眨着眼，但他仍艰难地盯着在他面前的那道缺口。或者更确切地说， ** _看进它的深处_** 。

在地狱里，他曾经的故乡。

Sam从未见过他那么害怕。

 ** _“Lucifer surrectum！”_** Lilith大喊着，她的红发在空中狂舞。她转过身背对着Dean，凝视着那道裂口，“ ** _Lucifer surrectum！_** ”

在Dean的脑袋上方，投影幕仍不合适宜地播放着迪士尼电影的各种剪辑。Sam正好看到上面在播着 ** _料理鼠王_** ，画面闪烁着，静电干扰着它，画面跳动着，在干扰下仍播放了几秒，最后完全被静电接管了。恰恰就在同一时刻，Dean猛地仰起头，他的身体绷紧，从墙上拱起。他向前走了一步，双手张开，呼吸沉重，他整个身躯都在电能的冲击下颤抖不已。

Sam瞥了一眼莉莉丝，后者并未注意到。她仍在高声吟唱，凝视着浮在空中那锯齿状的裂缝，在过去的几秒钟里，它变得越来越大。

等他回头再看Dean时，他看起来…… ** _不一样了_** 。

他在发光：柔和，温暖的光线环绕着他，荡漾着，有如波浪。随着每一次心跳，它变得越来越明亮，淹没了在Dean的皮肤上闪烁的火花和闪电，直到它们完全消失。他低下了头，放下双手，直视前方，眼睛睁得大大的，泛着冷冷的光。他整个姿势都不一样了。他没有害怕，毫不震惊，也没有了痛苦；他很平静。沉静安详，全神贯注。

充满危险。

Lilith注意到房间里亮度大大改变了，皱起眉头。她一个转身面对着Dean，尖叫起来，不由自主地后退了一步。在她身后，那条空隙又扩大了几英寸，地狱灼热猩红的光与Dean身上散发出的光线混合到了一起。

“不，这不可能！”Lilith高声尖叫，她小小的拳头愤怒地攥紧。“这不公平！”

Sam发现他现在根本无法呼吸了，每一片肺叶都在渴求着，他只想要一缕空气。他能感觉到身体颤抖着，震惊，恐惧，冷汗从背上淌下，但他仍挣扎抗拒着，不想就此沉入黑暗，因为， ** _该死的，_** 他想知道到底发生了什么事。如果他就快死了，至少他想先弄清楚这到底是怎么了。

“Lilith，”Dean的语气异常平静，尽管他看起来外表一切如常，这就像是他本人的声音。“一切都结束了。”

Lilith冲着他尖叫，“不，绝不！”她哀号着，开始对他念咒，施展浑身解数。Sam知道就算是天使，这力量都能将他们撕碎，化为尘土。它们听起来如此邪恶可怕，充满不洁，他发现自己都不禁畏缩着想躲开。

Dean陡然一抖，他痛苦地皱起眉头，但不为所动。接着他举起一只手，突然之间，Lilith哑口无言，她抓着自己的喉咙，两眼睁得大大的，充满恐惧。这就像是Dean从她嘴边偷走了每一丁点声音。

“闭嘴，贱人！”他命令着，“我受够了你的尖叫。”

他转过身，面对他的弟弟。Sam看着他，怀疑自己是不是有了幻觉。他的视野被点点黑暗吞噬着，感到鲜血涌上喉咙。

“Sammy，”Dean呼唤着，他的眼睛大而明亮。他向空中挥起一只手。

Sam发现自己四肢着地，跪倒在地板上。他根本没时间去想清楚自己是怎么突然就到了地上，哦，因为刹那间，他的肺又能呼吸到美妙，无以伦比的空气了。他喘息着，把它吞了下去，咳嗽着呻吟着，如释重负。他眼中充满泪水，盯着眼前的地毯。他颤抖地抬起一只手，摸了摸自己的肋骨，那里本该有伤口的，但那里什么也没有：他痊愈了。他扭过头，看到金属条就在他身后的墙上，有几滴鲜血正从金属条上慢慢地滴到他背上。

**_这见鬼的到底是……？_ **

“抬起你的屁股给我马上滚过来，Sam，”Dean在叫他，“我需要你帮把手。”Sam晃晃脑袋，想弄明白到底发生了什么。Dean治愈了他！他这么一挥手就 ** _治愈_** 了他！他惊愕地爬了起来，仍然有点摇摇晃晃，脚步不稳。他望着他哥，Dean也看着他，一脸得意洋洋，微笑着。

 ** _我变成了该死的天使，Sammy！_** 他说道， ** _哦，你能相信吗，真他妈的见鬼！_**

Sam不知道到底是哪一样让他更震惊：天启它本身……还是Dean实际上并不是用声音，而是用眼神在和他说话。

“这不可能，”他结结巴巴地，完全忘记了房间中央还有个通向地狱的裂缝正在慢慢地扩大中，又或者，他面前还有个恶魔，她造成的死亡远比他能数得过来的数量还要庞大得多。他满脑子只想到Dean突然就这么变成了一个天使。一个 ** _天使_** ，我的天哪……

“这不可能，”他又说了一遍，感觉到自己的声音失去了控制。“我怎么还能看着你？你怎么没烧掉我的眼睛？”

“因为你是我弟，我们爱着彼此。”Dean回答着，忽然像是对他自己如此直白地把这话说出了口感到非常害羞。“笨蛋。”他急忙补充道。

Sam只能看着他，目瞪口呆。

“别傻张着嘴发呆了，过来。”Dean命令着，他冲着Lilith点头示意。“我们得驱逐这个混帐家伙，关上那道裂缝。”

Lilith一直在逐步后退，远离他，眼中充满了恐惧。她尽可能偷偷挪动着，离得越远越好，但在能够着地狱大门之前，她突然意识到自己再也无法移动了；这力量伸展着，一直蔓延到商店的每一面墙上，让她无路可逃。

“我不够强大……”Sam刚开口想说，Dean就打断了他。

“我知道，我明白。但如果我们联手，你的力量就足够强大。是时候展现你自己了，恶魔小子。”他示意Sam站到他身边。

Sam一直走到Dean身边，与他并肩站定，但他完全无法移开自己的视线，一直紧紧地盯着他哥。他哥身上散发出的光芒打在他脸上，它们像是夏日温暖的阳光，强而有力；他闪闪发亮，他周围旋转着光的图案，不断变幻，有如某种属于天堂的东西，瞬息万化。他真是美丽之极。

“别再盯着看个没完，”Dean皱起眉头，“你要把我吓坏了。”

“我把 ** _你_** 吓坏了？”Sam艰难地回答，“你看过自己是什么样子吗？”

“Sam，我们还有事要做。来吧，集中精神。”

眨眨眼，Sam让自己别再盯着Dean身上的光线，转过去面对着Lilith和她身后的大旋涡。她个头很小，并未遮挡视线：他可以清楚地看见在她身后，地狱翻滚着，发出可怕的血光。在那里头横跨着数条铁链，黑色的阴影扭动闪烁，就像是阴沉的雷电缠绕在它们周围。在这片虚空的边缘堆着的碎片只可能是累累白骨，就好似这是个巨大的肋骨，将它束缚在内。硫磺、浓烟和生肉的臭味从洞里渗出，充斥在商店内。Sam感到在他身边，Dean微微颤抖着，他不由得靠得近些，这样他们的胳膊就靠在一起，支撑着彼此。

Dean清清嗓子。“该上床睡觉了”他对Lilith说道。他挥起一只手，恰如Sam在驱逐恶魔时一模一样的动作。这是个暗示，Sam跟着也扬起手。

Lilith往身后的地底坑瞥了一眼，回过头面对着兄弟俩，她小小的脸庞扭曲着，充满恐惧。她晃晃脑袋，显然是想说话，但她的声带已经背叛了她。

Sam ** _驱赶着_** 恶魔离开这个躯壳，他在脑中描绘着，想象着它应该从她的嘴里吐出来，在空中翻滚着，痛苦地扭动着。这十分困难。Lilith异常强大。他开始喘息，眯起眼睛，更集中自己，开始用尽一切力量把她拽出来。过了大约半分钟，她咳嗽着，黑烟从她的嘴里漏出来，又收了回去，Sam更加全神贯注，但她怒目而视，继而露出藐视的神情，恶魔又被她吞了进去。

他把视线转向Dean。他哥正注视着Lilith，脸上神情专注，他的嘴唇在动着，Sam突然间意识到他正在吟颂着他从未听过的语言：听起来异常古老，比他曾遇到过的任何语言都要古老，那种语调充满力量，公平公正。他突然想到了，这种语言他曾听Castiel说过一次，他眉头紧锁，这太令他吃惊了。 ** _Dean_** ** _是怎么知道的？_**

在他们面前，Lilith开始颤抖起来，她偷来的身体抽搐着，痛苦万分。她的眼睛整个变成了白色，她跪倒在地，全身都在震颤。Sam再一次试图把她体内的恶魔驱逐出去，用他的意念猛拽着它，终于，他感到它被拽动了一点点。他几乎就要成功了……他几乎就能做到了……但它紧紧地抓着它的宿主不放，他皱起眉头，让自己更投入，更集中。

要是像往常，他现在早就头痛得厉害了。他也早该流血了，因为他从未用过如此强大的力量来驱逐恶魔。他不明白，为什么他现在感觉却很好——为什么它此时更像是一场意志的较量，而不是痛苦的折磨？为什么他以前从未有过这么长久的耐力？

而这一想法像一道闪电，击中了他。他需要帮助。他需要有人支持他，有人能控制住她，阻止她的反击。Sam清楚Dean的吟诵让她无法动弹，阻止她使用任何力量来反抗他们，如此一来，他就可心无旁骛，全力驱逐她。他恍然大悟，突然放松下来，他的恐惧消失了。

**_他能做到。_ **

当这个念头浮现出来时，有什么东西在他脑子里猛地打开了，让他喘息着。这像是一个开关，在他的大脑深处啪地拨开，那是一种他之前从未体验过的感觉。突然之间，一股力量穿过他的身体，全然陌生怪异，从内向外，爆发出来，让他整个人都燃烧起来。这种力量像是把他全部都吞噬了，他本能地举起手，将这份力量贯注到他的手臂，张开手指，对准Lilith。

当它击中她时，她立刻张开嘴，发出无声的哀号。她对着天花板痛苦地张大嘴，但什么声音也没发出。阴暗的卷须状烟雾从她的嘴里掠出，像是被吸出来一般，在她面前的空气中打着旋，接着就笔直地窜入地狱，滔滔不绝，像是永不停止的溪流。然后——它完全消失了，消失在地狱深处。

小女孩颓然瘫倒在门口，完全失去了知觉，她的脸慢慢地舒展开来，露出平静的表情，这是Lilith在她身体里时永远也无法做到的。

Sam倒吸一口气，把手臂放下。他弯着腰，双手撑在膝盖上，颤抖得厉害。那穿透他的 ** _感觉_** ——那是什么？是Azazel所赋予他的力量？那是去年他太害怕以至于不敢释放，不敢使用的力量吗？它感觉那么可怕，令人作呕，突然之间，他不由得担心起自己是否放出了某些他无法控制的恶魔的一面。 ** _他还是人吗？_**

一只手搭上了他的背，令人安心的暖意传遍了他的全身。“嘿，你还好吗？Sammy？你还能坚持住吗？”

“我不知道，”他老实地答道，声音支离破碎，“有些事不太对。”

“我们得把裂缝关上，”Dean对他说道，“像是， ** _就是现在_** 。这事不能等，我很抱歉。这玩意我没办法控制太久。”

Sam挺直身子，大大地吸了口气，立刻尝到满嘴血味。他看着Dean，在光芒中眨眨眼。他哥的眼睛立刻瞪大了，Sam马上明白了这是为什么。

“我的眼睛，”他说，“它们是不是……”

Dean点点头，像是要使劲咽下点什么才能开口。“黄色的。”

Sam颤抖着，“我得把这东西弄掉。”他呻吟着，厌恶着自己。

“我们得先阻止Lucifer爬出这个洞。”Dean若有所思，他迅速地瞥了眼敞开着的裂缝，很是担忧。“我想我们应该能用 ** _意念_** 把它关起来。来吧，它变得越来越大了。”

Sam点点头，转过去对着那道裂缝，感到他的心跳得飞快。在他身旁，Dean举起手，他紧跟着，两人动作一致。他试着再度唤出先前所感受到的力量。它即刻便来到他身边，狂野，如恶魔一般，他感受着它纯粹的力量，一股狂喜的感觉冲刷着他全身。无怪乎Lilith一直以来都那么怕他——他感到自己可以凭着这力量驱除这世上的所有恶魔。

**_或者，杀掉所有人类。_ **

他喘息着，无法相信这个念头竟会掠过他的脑海，相反，他全神贯注，更把自己所有思绪都集中在眼前的这道裂缝上。

“这就对了，”Dean在他身边说道，“就这么想着，让它关上。他已经怕我们了。他出不来的。我们得把它封上，做个封印。”

一声咆哮在房间里轰隆作响。它来自地狱。

Sam感到身体里的力量从指尖散发出去，寒冷阴湿紧贴着他的灵魂。他把手指对着地底坑的深处，祈祷着，这次他所做事正确无误。而就在他身旁，Dean像是在燃烧一般，壮观无比，光芒从他的指尖冲出，涌进那片虚空。裂缝合上了一点点，边缘正闪闪发光，摇摆不定，让血红色的眩光在房间内闪烁着。

“这不够，”又坚持了一会儿，Sam咕哝着，“我们不够强大。它合不起来。”

“ ** _捉鬼敢死队_** ，”Dean出乎意料地开了口，“这就像 ** _捉鬼敢死队_** 。”

“什么？”Sam瞥了他一眼，很是困惑。他哥看起来像是突然灵光乍现。

“我们需要穿过小溪，”Dean像是在宣告，“就像他们利用质子包一样，让我们能力翻倍！”

“Dean，这是现实世界，不……”

但紧接着他哥抓住了他的手，他感到劈啪作响，一股难以想象的力量从他身上流过。Dean跟着喘息着，显然也感觉到了，有那么一瞬间，他的眼睛泛着黄色的光芒。Sam低下头看着自己的身体，发现他自己就像个天使那样闪闪发光。他抬起头又看向Dean，咧嘴一笑，突然间一切都明白了。

“你是半个天使，我是半个恶魔。合在一起我们就等于一切：天使，恶魔和人类。我们足够强大。”

“该死的对极了，我们就是。”Dean咧开嘴笑了笑。“来吧，我们让这个狗娘养的彻底歇菜！”

最终，这太容易了。Sam怒视着通向地狱的大门，用意念将它关闭，他感到Dean就在他身边与他同步，同心协力。当他们的力量结合在一起，那个洞完全没有机会。它摇晃了几秒，边缘迅速合并在一起，速度之快，Sam眨着眼，惊讶不已。随着一声遥远的，绝望的咆哮消散在空气中，他们只来得及最后瞥了一眼地狱的光景，一切就都消失了。

“我告诉过你，看看 ** _捉鬼敢死队_** 可是个不错的主意。”一阵沉默后，Dean突然自鸣得意地说着。他想从Sam手中抽出自己的手，但他弟弟却有别的主意。

“我们还没结束一切，”Sam直截了当。他很兴奋，感觉到自己比以往更有活力， ** _更加强大。_** “那些恶魔们，我们可以把它们一口气全解决掉。”

Dean瞪大眼睛看着他，“我不知道是不是还有足够的力量，”他说着，颇有抱歉之意，“我开始觉得……”

Sam没等他说完。他紧握着他的手，闭上眼睛，集中精神，就有如他的生命全依仗于此。他们能做到的。 ** _他_** 能做到。还有成千上万的恶魔在世间作恶，它们全是凶手，杀人犯，邪恶的存在，而他将要灭掉它们，一个不留。当然了，Ruby除外。他在脑子里为她造了一张保护网，将她包裹在其中，而……他……就这样…… ** _做到了_** 。

在阳光灿烂的购物中心外面，尖叫声此起彼伏。门外的空气瞬间变黑了。这在几秒内就结束了，但对Sam而言，这一切还未完。他驱使着自己的意识进入城镇，穿过整个国家，跨过整个世界，搜寻着恶魔们，将它们从宿主的身上赶出去——不论死活——让它们尖叫着，只得猛地逃着窜进地狱。这感觉太奇妙了：像是他在清洁整个地球，用着Azazel给予他的邪恶力量去做些好事。当他这么做的时候，他感觉到力量从他身上流出，就像是恶魔们离开了它们的宿主。他一口气用掉的力量如此之巨，一旦他完成，他的体内将不会剩下任何东西。

过了一会儿，Dean松开了他的手，发出嘶的一声，他的力量已完全耗尽。随着他的离去，这越发困难。最后几个恶魔迫得Sam大声呻吟着，而最后一个，恰恰是最后一个，某些难以辨认，充满邪恶的造物就在这外面那广阔的世界中游荡，拼命与他抗衡，他感到鲜血从他鼻子淌下，流过他的嘴唇。他的头像是被连续重击，他跪倒在地。但他绝不会让它得逞。他咬紧牙关，痛苦地叫了一声，用上力量，用力—— ** _推_** 。

它消失了。

地狱再次满满当当。

Sam跪坐在地上，气喘吁吁。他用袖子擦了擦脸上的血，畏缩着，他抬起头看着Dean，眯起眼——太亮了，他哥实在亮得叫人难以置信。

“天杀的，Sammy，”Dean喘着气，“你还好吗？”

“是啊，”他回答着，揉着自己的太阳穴。“我想我现在感觉好多了。”

不需要看，他就感觉到有人走进商店。他抬起头，Ruby的身影出现在门边，她眼睛避开Dean所发出的光芒。旁边不远处，Uriel靠着一个货架，呼吸沉重，两眼直盯着他。Sam差点都忘了天使的存在。他显然已经摆脱了Lilith的咒语，恢复了自由。

“Sam，”Ruby说着，她完全无法看向Dean的方向，“你干了什么？该死的，你哥到底是怎么了？”

“一会儿再说，”Sam回答着，他站了起来，抱起那个小女孩，轻轻地把手放在她的脖子上检查脉搏。他把她塞到Ruby怀里，女孩不安地扭动着。

“闭上你的眼睛，把她抱到外面去。”他命令着。“去找她妈妈。让人质全都离开这里。等我有时间会告诉你的。”

Ruby抱着那女孩，眼睛紧闭着。“我真是要吓坏了，Sam。到底发生了什么事？”

Sam把手放在她的胳膊上。“你是世界仅存的恶魔了Ruby。你现在知道这个就够了。”

“哦好吧，”Ruby回答着，听起来还有点半信半疑。“我当然是了。”她往后退去，走出商店，往阳光下走去。

Sam转过去看着Uriel，后者正遥望着商店那头的光芒，那像涟漪般还在荡漾的光芒的中正是Dean Winchester。

“惊讶不！”Dean的声音相当疲倦，他勉强冲他咧嘴一笑。

Uriel把视线转向Sam，又看着Dean。“以前从未发生过这种事，”他若有所思，虽然他的声音有点刺耳，但他的语气还是充满惊讶。

“是Castiel吗？”Sam问他哥，“是他附在了你身上？”

“不，他没有。”Dean回答着，“记得那次，我分给他灵魂救了他的命？他对我做了同样的事。不仅如此，他让我能使用他的力量。如果这还不够，他把我的灵魂也还给了我，所有的，每一丁点灵魂。”他眨眨眼，看着Uriel。“他在夏威夷，是不是？而那场战役也已经不需要再打了，因为Sam刚把所有恶魔都打包送回了老家？我能感觉到一点儿，所以我知道他没事。”

Uriel的下巴抽搐了一下，“我会把他带回到这里。”他咕哝着。“他会很虚弱，而你也不能永远保持这个状态。凡人无法容纳天使的灵魂。”

“我知道，”Dean说着，突然听起来糟糕透顶。“我能感觉到它变得不太对。它……快不行了。”

Uriel看Sam，“你今天所做的……”他说着，音调难以捉摸。

Sam僵住了。天使是否看见了一切？他看到Sam的眼睛变黄了吗，或者，他能明白吗？当Azazel的力量贯穿了他全身的那种感觉？

但Uriel只是摇摇头，转过头对着Dean说道，“集中精神，”他告诉他，“让你自己保持清醒，直到我回来。”

猛地一阵狂风卷起，伴着振翼之声。他消失了。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Sam简直没法把自己的目光从他哥身上挪开。

“照张相？那还能留得久点。”Dean说道，声音带了点恼火的味道。

“上帝啊，Dean……你……”

“是啊是啊，我知道。我现在看上去辣得要命。”他听起来很疲倦。他环顾四周，四处打量了好一会儿，把商店看了个遍，最后摇摇头，一屁股坐到了地上。Sam这才明白他一定是在找张椅子。他走过去，坐到他身边的地毯上，不知不觉地沐浴着他身上散发出来的暖意。

“你还好吗？”他问着，惊讶地看到Dean汗流浃背。

“Uriel说得对。”Dean咧开嘴，扮了个鬼脸。“人类可没这么大能耐。Castiel最好能快点到这里来，不然我要么会烧起来，要么就要失去理智了。”他抬起头瞥了他弟弟一眼，他的眼中泛着光，看上去就像是被车头灯照到的猫一样。“这真的越来越难以集中精神了，”他说着，Sam听出在他的声音里有那么一丝痛苦。

“他会来的，”他向他保证，“坚持住。”

“你的眼睛恢复正常了，”Dean像是挣扎了一番后说道，“很好。我可不觉得黄色合适你。”

“我也觉得不合适。”Sam皱起眉头，“我不明白，Dean——你是怎么把我治愈的？天使都办不到。Castiel说过他们做不到。我都快死了，Dean，你救了我的命。”

“我真的不知道，”Dean回答着，看上去有点迷惑。“其实这真的不是Castiel，虽然他的灵魂帮了忙。我想我是用 ** _我的_** 灵魂干的。我只是……大概……向你伸出手。”

Sam想了一会儿，还是困惑不已。“为什么Castiel要把他的灵魂给你？为什么他不干脆附在你身上？那不就更简单点？”

Dean摇摇头。“他会杀了我的。天使附身在人身上就是这样——他们会把人类从内到外烧个干净。”

Sam大吃一惊，几乎呛住了。他的脑子立刻得出合乎逻辑的结论。“所以，Castiel的宿主死了吗？”

Dean眯着眼。“我听见他最后脑子在想些什么。”他轻声说道，“我能……我现在就能从Cas那里感觉到一些东西，所以他知道什么，我也就知道了。它变得越来越强——太难控制了。我总是想到各种各样的事，他的记忆……比如他的宿主，他在最后想了些什么。”

Sam扬起眉毛。他不知道自己还想不想知道，所以他没问，但Dean自顾自说了下去。

“他患白血病已经五年了，一直在苦苦挣扎，该死的那几乎把他给全毁了，但接着，那病就突然在一夜之间消失。那家伙感激得不得了，他向上帝许愿，如果需要，他可以立刻献上他的身体。他就这样好好地过了两年，然后Castiel应他的承诺，带走了他。”Dean微微颤抖了一下，光芒绕着他的身体闪烁着。“时不时Cas会睡觉，就像个人类，而每一次他其实都是离开了，是去看那家伙是否一切都好。他不会再回到自己的身体里，但他的灵魂在……某个地方……很安全。”

他的声音渐渐变得几不可闻，断断续续，像是喘不过气来。Sam按住他的胳膊，忧心忡忡，“嘿，”他想着要安慰他。

Dean冲他勉强笑了笑。“刚开始感觉真是太好了，我像是充满力量，强壮无比，任何事都难不倒我。而现在，感觉一团糟。Castiel的记忆把我的脑子搅得一团乱。”

“专心，Uriel告诉过你的，”Sam说，“专注，不要去想别的。嘿，Dean——我们刚刚拯救了世界。Lilith滚回地狱。我们阻止了Lucifer。我们想要的一切全都成真了。”

围绕着他哥的光芒宛如荡起涟漪，Dean喘息着。“上帝啊，”他喃喃低语，“Castiel……我可以看到他漫长的过往……”

Sam皱起眉头，突然觉得有点害怕。Dean似乎慢慢地要离他远去。“嘿，坚持住！别离开我！”

“太……孤独了……Sammy，他太寂寞了……”

“求你了，Dean。我不该听到这些。这些是你和他之间的事。”

但Dean的视线涣散，茫然地不知看到何处。他开始呼吸困难，整个身体都在颤抖，Sam感到恐惧沿着他的脊背蜿蜒而下。他到底该怎么办？他要怎么做才能帮到他？他伸出手，握住Dean的左手，但他们之间再无任何联系，没法感受到任何力量。从他哥身上不断渗透出的天使的力量安慰着他，但这就是他能从他哥那里感受到的全部了。

“几千年前，他曾爱过一个人，”Dean喘着气，Sam感到这 ** _太可怕了_** ，他心知肚明，Dean绝不该把如此私密的感觉公之于众。“那是好久以前了……那家伙说拉丁文，你能相信吗？但那一次他们没成……他拒绝了他，他告诉他是个来自地狱的恶魔，结果把他赶走了。从那以后，Cas就再也没爱过别人……上帝啊，Sammy，他是那样 ** _孤独_** ……”

“Dean，”Sam的声音很坚定，他无视让他觉得如此悲伤的意外发现，托着他哥的下巴，让他的视线能对上自己。“来，看着我，集中点。你知道你在哪吗？”

Dean眨眨眼，他湿润的金色双眸似乎终于专注地看着他弟弟。“Sammy，”他挣扎着说，“Cas来了吗？我不能……我没法停下……”

一阵微风卷过商店，有如一声叹息，随着模糊的翅膀拍打声。Sam回头看去，发现自己正瞪着Uriel，后者低着头，面带微笑看着Dean。他搂着Castiel，支撑着他，让他不至于倒下，Sam看到他的样子，顿时屏住呼吸。他的脸一片青肿，鲜血淋漓，他的衣服破烂不堪，而他把自己的胳膊抱在胸前，像是受了伤。

但他脸上的表情堪称奇迹，他甚至都没有注意到Sam也在那儿，他眼中看到的只有Dean。

“Cas，”Dean喘息着。他颤抖着爬起来，从他身上发出的光芒随之跳动闪烁，像是它们也为天使降临而欢欣鼓舞。Sam站了起来，往后退了几步。Uriel放开他的同伴，也站到Sam的身旁，Dean脸上露出同样的微笑。

“Dean，”Castiel说着，他的声音沙哑，看上去像是光是能站着就已经耗尽他所有的力量。

Sam屏住呼吸，不知道他们要做些什么。

这并没真的太令人惊讶：他们亲吻着彼此。充满激情，火力全开，极度渴望地用嘴唇锁定了彼此，这就足以让Sam再无怀疑，他们有多需要对方。这份感情的强烈程度，他们愿意为对方奉献所有，如此虔诚，毫无疑问，如果此刻他不是为他哥高兴得忘乎所以，那Sam大概会脸红着扭过头去。事实上，他发现自己无法做到，在Dean亲吻着他的那一刻，Castiel也开始泛起光芒，Sam着迷地看着，原本环绕着他哥的光被慢慢地吸走，像是随着Dean的呼吸，随着他们的吻，被注入天使的体内。

当光芒击中Castiel的那一刻，它 ** _变了_** 。它变得有两倍——不，三倍——强度，环绕着天使的身体闪烁着，他的伤痊愈了。鲜血从他的皮肤上，衣服上蒸发得干干净净，他的衣服开始自动修复，直到和穿着它们的人一般，丝毫未损。当他恢复如初，Castiel挺直身体，搂着Dean，把他拉得更近，Dean呻吟着，也伸出手紧紧地抱住天使。他现在已经不再发光了。他又是Dean了，看上去他和他怀抱中的天使一样健康强壮。

Castiel越发明亮璀璨。Sam盯着他，神魂颠倒，突然他记起自己不应该能这样直视着一个天使……但这一位闪闪发亮的似乎并没多大关系，因为Sam没觉得自己眼睛有什么不舒服，更别说燃烧起来了。Castiel闪耀着如此纯洁的光芒，Sam发现自己无法呼吸了，他充满敬畏，跪倒在地。

**_哦，天杀的，他在看着一个天使！_ **

无论Dean之前变成什么样——那已经令人印象深刻了——那仅仅只有Castiel的一半。这是在人类的躯壳下， ** _威严神圣_** 的存在，令人叹为观止，绝美和可怕共存一体。Sam情不自禁呻吟出声，他知道这个在他眼前的造物正是上帝力量的象征，是他穷尽一生都在祈祷的存在。就在他觉得没有什么能比这感觉更美妙的时候，Castiel中断了他的吻，后退了一步，仰起头来一声大喊，墙壁都为之撼动。 ** _欣喜！_** 它像是这个意思，虽然Sam一个字也没听见，这声音在他们周围回响着，他感觉到一股震荡的力量，商店外面巨大的玻璃屋顶被震碎，摔落在地板上，化为成百上千万的碎片。

他惊讶得喘不过气来，向门外瞥了一眼，然后又看着眼前的天使。Castiel正对着Dean笑着，他的脸看起来和原来有点不一样了，而紧接着，他看见了 ** _翅膀_** 。巨大的，难以置信，绝不可能的翅膀，闪闪发亮的白色翅膀横跨整个店铺。Sam目瞪口呆地看着它们，他知道自己快要发疯了，因为没有什么东西能如此壮观瑰丽。他隐约察觉到Dean转过头冲他咧开嘴，笑得很开心，紧接着，他感到一只手落在他的肩膀上。

“你被净化了，”Uriel说。Sam抬起头来看着他，他太震惊了，几乎无法理解他在说什么。天使的脸温和可亲，显得很放松，他脸上的微笑真挚而满怀善意。

“什-什么？”他喘着气，胸膛起伏得厉害。

“你身体里已经没有恶魔的存在了，”Uriel如此说道，“你自由了。主是爱你的，Samuel Winchester。”

而Sam再也无法控制自己：他哭了。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我看过的几部有涉及到天启结局的，个人感觉最特别的一个。一开始有点失望，因为最后之战并没描绘到天使（Or Cas），但转念一想，之前看过的有描绘/涉及到God或者天堂的并不尽如人意，要描绘神鬼之战，没人类什么事了，而这又和整个SPN的宗旨不符，另外，平衡也很难掌控，神的部分不是虚无缥缈就是不怎么有说服力。而在这里，Strangeandcharm巧妙的回避了直接描写，让天使（天堂）/人类（人间）/恶魔（地狱）三种力量熔化在一起，共同对抗。  
> 而且也没忘记Sammy。最后那句Uriel对他所说的，“主是爱你的。”也给了Sam莫大的安慰。
> 
> *溶化到此正文部分全部结束。如果你喜欢这部作品，或者喜欢其中的某个情节/对话，请告诉我~或者去给原作者打气！（作者虽然没把这个作品搬运到AO3，但一样可以在她的其它作品下表示哦~）


End file.
